


What Even Is This?

by TheNemnems



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anti-Hero OC, But I kinda like it anyways, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), M/M, OOC characters, Overpowered Oc, Rinnegan, SI, Sakumo doesn't die, Self-Insert, Seriously OP OC, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This story is pretty bullshit, Video Game Mechanics, Villain OC - Freeform, calm gai, shy kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNemnems/pseuds/TheNemnems
Summary: There's many theories as to what happens after we die. Maybe we go to heaven? Maybe we burn in hell? I guess those were wrong, seeing how I ended up thrown into some sort of alternate dimension. Ninjas? Chakra? Oh jeez, I don't even know how I'm going to survive.... At least I'll have fun trying?(Or in which I throw an OC into Naruto and add in some video game mechanics- because why the hell not?)





	1. Maybe Death Isn't So Bad

So this is how my life ends.... lying on the cold concrete in some dirty alleyway with a knife sticking out of my neck. My body was screaming in agony and my eyes were blurred with tears that slipped down my cheeks. Well... This is what I get for trying to save another person. If I had just looked the other way, ignored that girls cries for help, I wouldn't have ended up in this position. Y'know, it's weird. I always liked the villains more, wished I could be more like them, but I somehow always ended up being nice to everyone around me. Guess that was my fault.

If I had another chance... Another shot at life... What would I do different? Bah, who am I kidding? I'm not getting another shot, no one does. That's the saying, right? You only live once. I let a small smirk slip onto my face at that thought. A tingling sensation swept through my head and my vision got dark around the edges. I guess it's finally time? I shut my eyes and let the darkness embrace me.

**-**

It felt like I was floating in the abyss. Darkness all around me, inside me, it was like I was a part of that darkness. Is this what death is like? Definitely not like what was described by all the religions I've heard about.

A small light flashed in front of me, and suddenly a person was floating there. It was a man with short black hair, silver eyes, and wore long flowing white garbs. I blinked as I looked him over. Was this... God? Different than I thought. A chuckle broke me out of my thoughts.

"It seems you've died. How unfortunate." The man let a small smile grace his face. "I have an offer for you." I looked over him once more. An offer? For me? Wait... Who even is this guy?

"An offer?" I questioned.

"Yes. Another shot at life. A different world, different rules, even different concepts." He replied airily. I hummed in thought. Another life? So reincarnation really is a thing?

"A different world? Concept? What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at him. His smile grew slightly at the ends.

"Of course. Well, I think you will quite like these changes." What was he even talking about? Did I really want to get reborn into a completely alien world? Leave all my friends and family behind? Did I really? ...Of course I did. I died. There's no going back to my old life anymore. This is a one-time offer.

I took a breath and said "Okay. I'll take you up on your offer. What do I have to do though? There's no way there's no catches."

"How wonderful!" He breathed and held out his arms to the sides. "There are no catches. It is your own life, and you may live as you please."

I thought back to the thoughts I had before I died. "So... I can do anything? What about if I decide to be a bad guy and join the mafia or something? My eyes narrowed. He shrugged.

"Like I said before, it is your life. Life how you please. If you wish to wreck havoc, then so be it." My eyes widened at that statement. So there really was no catch? No one I had to save? I could really just... live my life out? "Of course, because you are the chosen one, your life will be a little... different than others. But don't worry, you'll have someone to show you how things are." He brought his hands together and started fading away.

"Hey! Wait! What do you mean, different?! And who are you?!" I shouted and tried to reach for him, but he was already gone. My arm slowly lowered back to my side. What the hell? Different? Before I could think anymore on that thought, a... screen popped up in front of me.

**CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION**

I blinked. Character... Customization? Like... a video game? Holy crap, this is not what I was expecting. The first screen sat two options.

**MALE / FEMALE**

Welp, might as well just roll with it. Now, did I want to be a guy or a girl? Guys don't have to deal with periods, but I was a girl in my last life. How would I even handle being a guy? On the other hand... Well, as I said, I was a girl in my last life. Did I really want to be a girl again? I hesitated, then slowly inched my hand towards FEMALE. Then I thought _'Ah, fuck it!_ ' and snapped it over to MALE. Welp, yolo right? Ha..ha... New experiences I guess. The next screen popped up. It was in-depth customization of what looks like a fully grown man. I guess it's time to choose how I want to look when I get older. Let's see...

**HAIR**

It looks like I can only choose a color here. Makes sense, being that I can style it however the hell I want to later. After doing a quick scan I decided to choose a pure white color with the bangs black. Hey, if I get to choose what I look like, you bet your ass I'm going to be different. And you know what? While I'm at it, I might as well take up that villain role. New... life, new me, am I right?

**EYES**

For this option, I decided to hell with everything and made him have cute round-ish small-but-not-quite-small eyes. Now I'll have you know, by this point, I still had no idea what world I was ending up in, but that was cleared up when I looked at the eye selection. My browsing stopped when I landed on the Byakugan. I stopped and stared.

"W-what the actual fuck? Byakugan? Wait... then this means.... NARUTO?!" I screeched out loud and covered my mouth in disbelief. Seriously?! Of all the places to end up in, I get tossed into Naruto?!I quickly tried to recall everything I remembered from the show, and then closed my eyes in disbelief. Okay... so I'm apparently being reborn into the anime Naruto. That's... actually pretty badass if I'm being honest. Does that mean I get to be a ninja? Hell yeah, if I get to be a ninja then I am totally okay with living with the Naruto cast. Maybe I can try to become a member of the Akatsuki? I had always thought they were badass.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and looked back at the screen. Right, I was looking for eyes. Byakugan, pretty much world hacks. I went to the next choice. Sharingan. Those are pretty cool too... But also I remember Itachi slaughters everyone when Sasuke's eight, and I honestly don't think I would be able to hold my own against Itachi-freaking-Uchiha at age eight (If I get reborn into that generation). I'll think about it. The next eye completely threw that thought out the window.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and danced in place. There was no way I wasn't having these eyes. I cannot believe that guy is actually letting me have them. The FUCKING Rinnegan. I selected that option faster than I've ever done anything ever, and did a little dance in place. I was going to be so ridiculously over powered.

**EYE COLOR**

I choked and made sure my eyes weren't messing with me. I could... change the colors too?! You already know where this is going. I immediately chose blood red, and nobody could have stopped the squeal that escaped my lips. This character was looking to cool and intimidating. I finished everything else needed from me for this part and looked at my beautiful creation. I nodded, everything perfect, and tapped the Confirm button. The world melted around me and I fell unconscious.

 

**-**

 

The birthing experience is traumatic. I'll tell you right now, I really didn't appreciate it. Being forcefully pushed out of some lady's crotch, covered in blood and who-knows-what, then picked up by some random doctor and thrown onto my new mothers chest (still covered in lord knows what- mind you) was a slightly jarring experience. Paired with the screaming from my new mother and my small baby lungs, I'd rather just forget everything pertaining to this all, thank you very much. Anyways, after being cleaned of blood and disgusting mucous, the doctors handed me back to my new mother, who looked down at me with tired looking eyes. Her expression quickly changed into a look of panic when she looked at my face though.

She quickly waved over a nurse and started speaking in quick gibberish. Well, not quite gibberish- it was Japanese- I just never fully learned Japanese. I taught myself some words and phrases through watching anime, but that was it. Definitely not enough to understand what they were saying. Anyways, they were obviously panicking. What were they even panicking about? Was I ugly? Did I have a huge tumor on my face? Then I remembered. 

 _'Oh yeah, the Rinnegan.'_ Not only was I born with this legendary eye, but it was also blood red, which it was definitely not supposed to be. _'Heh, whoops!'_

The nurse called over the doctor and they all spoke quickly while glancing at me. Honestly, I was just born, and was awfully tired. I decided to take a nap.


	2. Tutorials, Game Mechanics, and Meeting Dad?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe picking the most powerful eyes wasn't the best choice.... But then again, who can resist them? Also, getting a tutorial, along with other things.

After the doctors declared me healthy enough to leave to hospital, my new mother finally took me to the place I would be calling home. When she took me, it was the middle of the night, so I didn't really get a good look at the place I was born in. Not that I could've anyways, baby eyes sucked balls. Literally everything that wasn't a half a foot from my face was blurry as fuck.

When we finally made it to the house, my new mom (I really need to find out her name) quietly walked through the house and stuck me in a crib in my own room. She gazed down at me, and I took this moment to look at her. Her dark brown hair, which looked to be around shoulder length, was pulled into a low ponytail. Her tired looking eyes looked to be the shade of silky caramel. If not for the few wrinkles which lay around her mouth and eyes, one would think she was fairly young. She slowly cupped my cheek and sighed. I blinked up at her and raised my arms.

"Aahhwww!" I let out a small garble of noises, hoping to make her smile. One side of her mouth twitched, but she remained dreary looking. She slowly stretched to full height and turned. I made a small noise of protest. Where are you going?! Are you just leaving your baby here? She never even said a word to me. I watched her walk out into the hallway. She seemed to pause and look to her left. Was there someone there? She nodded at whoever was  there, then walked to the right and out of sight.

The other person walked into the room and closed the door. They were dressed in all black and had a white mask situated over their face. _'Oh god, who is that? That looks suspicious as hell!'_ I made a distressed noise as the person sat in a chair near the crib. Then they just.... stared at me. _'Seriously, who the hell is that?! ANBU? Wait, does that mean I'm in Konoha?'_

"Bbbuuuh!" I waved my tiny fist at them. but they did nothing. I blearily blinked my eyes. Goddamn baby stamina! I'm not even tir...

-

A week later, I'm laying in my crib in my bedroom, surrounded by toys, when I suddenly remembered something.

'WAIT!' I drop my toy and let out a small "Baah!" I FORGOT! I'm... In a VIDEO GAME! Why haven't I opened my settings or anything?! Just then, a ping sounded, and a hologram screen popped up in front of me.

Congratulations! You have unlocked the **MENU**  feature!

I blinked. Huh. It was that easy? How do I open it?

 _'Menu.'_ I hesitantly thought, thinking about how embarrassing it would be if I was wrong. I wasn't wrong.

**MENU**

**CHARACTER**

**LOCKED**

**STATS**

**INVENTORY**

**LOCKED**

I stared at the options. Suddenly, something flew out of the Menu screen.

"Konnichiwa! Hello! Congratulations for unlocking the **MENU** feature! My name is Haru, and I'm here to guide you through this tutorial!" That something twirled in the air and giggled. I stared at this... Haru thing with wide eyes. It looked like a pink stuffed cat with white angel wings. I blinked again.

_'Did I... eat something bad this morning? The fuck is this thing?'_

"No no no, like I said, I'm Haru! Toetsu told you that you would be getting help! _Didn't he?_ " Haru whispered the last part to itself and its face twisted up in confusion. My mouth dropped.

 _'Oh my god! It can read my mind! GAHHHH!'_ I panicked and flailed my tiny baby arms around. 

"Ah! Calm down! I just wanted to help! I'm sorryyy!" The pink cat-thing cried and fluttered towards me. It took a few minutes of patting and cooing from Haru's side, but I eventually calmed down. It sighed in relief. It (he?) cleared it's throat and stood (floated) up. "Anyways, now that that's over with! I'm Haru! I'm here to help you through this! Kinda like a tutorial!" I blinked up at him. "THIS!" He pointed at the Menu screen. "Is your **MENU** Screen!" He smiled proudly. "You can open any of these by simply thinking them!" I nodded. He then pointed to **CHARACTER**. "This window shows what armor, title, and accessories you have equipped." Makes sense. " **STATS** is exactly what it sounds like. Its where you can find and manage your Level, Taijutsu, Defense, Speed, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu." He opened the **STATS** window. 

**LEVEL 1**

**TAIJUTSU 1**

**DEFENSE 1**

**NINJUTSU 1**

**GENJUTSU 1**

**SPEED 1**

Everything was at a one, which makes sense, being that I was just born. It still made me a little depressed seeing how weak I actually was.

"Every time you level up, you gain five Points, which can be used to upgrade your stats. That, along with training, are the only ways to upgrade your stats. An example of training would be... sprinting is a good way to work on Speed, sparring is great for Taijutsu and Defense, and chakra control or practicing ninjutsu is a great way for increasing Ninjutsu!" I made a noise of agreement. This was all surprisingly easy to understand. "The last option is **INVENTORY**! I think that's pretty self explanatory, but that's where you can store things. Any questions?" I hummed in thought.

 _'What're those locked ones?'_   I didn't think he'd tell me, but it never hurts to ask. He grinned.

"That's a secret! You'll have to find out on your own!" I huffed. "Well then, if that's all the questions you have, then I'll see you later!" He waved, then twirled and disappeared.

-

I blankly grabbed one of my toys, a rubber kunai, and mindlessly chewed on it. Okay. So. This was definitely a video game. It's also confirmed that I'm weak as fuck. I'll need to work on that. At least I have a visual representation of my strengths and weaknesses now.  Which brings me to my next point... What did I want to specialize in? Of course chakra is cool as hell, what with all the magic bullshit, but Attack (Taijutsu) sounds pretty great too. I'll probably pass on Genjutsu though. Never really cared for it. Speed would be fantastic too. Maybe I could focus on Speed and Strength and become an assassin? Ugh, but maybe I should focus on Ninjutsu so I can be a totally awesome Ninjutsu-spitting badass when I become a villain. That's right, don't think I forgot about that.I plan to be as strong, if not stronger, than Uchiha Madara! You know what that means? Training. Lots and lots of training. In my last life, I hated anything and everything that had to do with training. But you know what! That's not going to happen in this life! I'm going to become a training junkie and I'm going to like it! 

"Buu gawww!" I let out a yell of victory, then let out a small "Mee!" When one of those creepy guys (still not sure if they're ANBU) suddenly appeared next to my crib. While I haven't seen hide nor hair of my new mother, I've definitely seen these creepy guys more than once. They're the only ones that take care of me. What a poor, poor childhood am I about to live? Oh well, I'm actually an adult in a baby's body. It won't bother me. 

"Seisho-sama, The Master wishes to meet you." The supposed ANBU bowed at the waist to me. I blinked up at him. The Master? Who the hell is that? And why are you telling this to a baby? Also yes, my name is Seisho. It took me a good three days to figure that out, but I figured it out when they would say Seisho and point to me. I raised my hands and made a grabby motion. They straightened up and awkwardly lifted me out of the crib. 

 _'Jeez, I hope he doesn't drop me. ANBU really shouldn't be in charge of babies.'_ I paused for a second, then let out a "Agguhh!" as something clicked in my head. The Master? ANBU? Am I... the son of the Hokage? I hope not. That would be awkward. Hiruzen should be really freaking old by this point, so imagining him getting it on at this age... Yeah, let's not think about that. Wait. There's no way Hiruzen's my dad. My mom looked nothing like Biwako. Whew! I'm safe! I was broken out of my thoughts by the sudden feeling of falling, or being flipped upside down. Very unpleasant feeling. _'GOOD LORD! DID HE REALLY DROP ME?! I WAS JOKING ABOUT THAT!'_ Also, another thing I noticed (while I try to not barf all over the ANBU guy) is that I understand the language. Not even an hour ago did I have no idea what anyone was saying. What the hell is going on?!

Someone cleared their throat and I trialed my eyes over to them. My heart promptly leaped into my throat because why the fuck is Shimura-fucking-Danzo standing right in front of me? I stared in horror at the man standing two feet from my face. He still had a scar on his chin, but strangely enough, there were no bandages on his face or arms. Wasn't he supposed to have Shisui's eye implanted? What happened to his arm full of Sharingan?

He motioned the ANBU (Not ANBU? Were they ROOT the whole time?!) to hand me over. I think I am now one of the only people in the world to be able to say that Danzo held me as a baby. Kind of. He grabbed me by under my armpits and brought me close to his face. _'Woah woah woah, slow down buddy, getting a little too close there!'_ Why the hell is he staring into my eyes?! What the fuck is wro- oh yeah. Rinnegan. Damn it. If it wasn't so damn powerful, these eyes would be a helluva lot more trouble than they're worth. Thankfully they're totally worth it.

He grunted and nodded. "You are going to be a powerful shinobi. I will teach you how to be the deadliest and most effective one Konoha has ever seen, my son." I blinked at him, then blinked again, because there was no way in hell he just called me his son. LITERALLY NO WAY! He's as old as Hiruzen! Although now that I'm this close to his face, he definitely looks younger than sixty, let alone seventy. Still awkward though. Plus, did he say he was going to train me?! Ohhh my gosh! This is going to suck worse than I thought. There's literally no way to escape this. Was this why mom looked so tired? I was handed back to the now confirmed ROOT agent, and watched Danzo turn around. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and said "Notify me as soon as he can walk. He will begin training then."

I am so fucked. Still deciding if it's a good or bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine ROOT agents to be awkward around babies. Also, Seisho really has gotten himself into some deep shit xD  
> Next chapter: Maybe Seisho will pick what he wants to specialize in? I dunno, it's as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. Kinda.


	3. Specialization Selection Among Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho chooses what he specializes in. He also notices something strange on himself.

Six months into my new life and I'm finally learning how to walk again. Kind of. Most babies learn at around a year old, but ain't nobody got time for that. All jokes and memes aside, crawling has done me a kind favor of helping my stats. I pulled up the stats window and looked at my glorious (but still petty) stats.

**LEVEL 1**

**TAIJUTSU 2**

**DEFENSE 2**

**NINJUTSU 1**

**GENJUTSU 1**

**SPEED 3**

Four whole points! This is the most exciting thing to happen in my short six months of life. Outside of the occasional visit from Danzou or the daily visits from those awkward ROOT members, I am left by myself in my room for most of the day. I decided that instead of laying around all day and staring at the wall, I could instead try to focus on stat building! I got a point for taijutsu by constantly pushing myself up from laying down. Petty, I know, but I'll take what I can get. Speed was easy. I simply crawled from one side of the room to the other as fast as I could. Defense.... well, lets keep that one a secret for now. It's a little embarrassing. 

Anyways, I must have looked quite the sight. A small baby wearing a cute onesie, soft, floppy white hair framing my chubby face, which was bright red from me trying to stay upright. I wish cameras existed here. Do they? I bet I look adorable. This pain will be worth the effort! Danzou, or as I like to call him, Papa (I'm not going to miss my chance at calling the scary monster guy Papa. It was either that or Daddy. That one was a little too kinky for me) had said all those months ago that he will train me as soon as I start walking. I want to be strong! And as the saying goes, no pain, no gain. 

I had also come to an embarrassing conclusion about Danzou (Papa). The reason what he didn't have Shisui's eye or the arm of Sharingan.... THE MASSACRE HASN'T HAPPENED YET! You have no idea how many times I face-palmed after remembering that teeeeensie tiny fact. I thought I would die of stupidity.

Allllmostttt- I fall back on my butt. Much pouting ensues. One day! One day everyone will fear me! My first step will be to... take my first steps! _Hehehe..._

A knock on the door disturbs my thoughts. _'Who the hell knocks on a baby's door?'_   ROOT agents. That's who. And that's exactly who comes through the door. _'Ah! It's that guy who shunshin'd me that one time!'_   I pointed at him and an "Awooh!" escaped my mouth. He bowed to me.

"Good evening Seisho-sama. The Mistress would like to see you." He scooped me up (Having gotten a little better at handling me. Just a little less awkward) and made his way down the hall (No shunshin after what happened last time he used it. Got a stomach full of baby food all over his front). I looked wide-eyed up at his mask. What even the hell was it supposed to be? It looked like a mix between a Hanya and one of those dog statues that guard temples. His words registered in my brain. The Mistress? Does he mean... my mom? Holy crap! After six months! What does she even look like again? It's pretty sad that Papa (Hehehe) visits more than she does (which is never).

After a few minutes of walking (How big is this damn house?) and a few turns, he walked into a room that looked like a dojo. Was I beginning my training already? But I haven't learned how to walk yet! In the middle of the room stood my new mom (she hasn't earned the privilege of being called mama) surrounded by a few objects on the floor. The ROOT agent quickly made his way to the woman and handed me to her. I squirmed a little and looked at the agent with a look of betrayal. They simply walked back to the door and stood there. _'Stupid emotionless jerks...'_ I grumbled. 

"Seisho. I will now be putting you through a test." The woman spoke up, grabbing my attention. Test? What kind of test? I can't really write yet... "It's a part of my family's traditions." She simply placed me down on the floor and walked away. A ding echoed through my brain and a screen appeared in front of my face.

**Specialization Selection**

I looked at the screen with wide eyes. Specialization selection? Right now? Already?! But I haven't decided yet! I panicked and looked back at the ROOT agent, who didn't budge an inch. 'Traitor!' I looked back to the screen as resigned myself to my fate. I looked at the objects in front of me. A kunai lay to my left.

**TAIJUTSU**

**If you choose to specialize in TAIJUTSU, you will immediately get a five point boost to the TAIJUTSU skill.**

**Persons with the TAIJUTSU specialization are close range fighters.**

**When the TAIJUTSU skill reaches 100 points, user will unlock the ability to smash through rock and steel.**

**When the TAIJUTSU skill reaches 200 points, users hits will become one-hit kill.**

Oh.. my god. One hit kill?! That's fucking awesome! The next item was a book.

**NINJUTSU**

**If you choose to specialize in NINJUTSU, you will immediately get a five point boost to the NINJUTSU skill.**

**Persons with the NINJUTSU specialization are close to mid range fighters.**

**When the NINJUTSU skill reaches 100 points, user becomes able to do NINJUTSU without hand signs.**

**When the NINJUTSU skill reaches 200 points, user obtains the ability to use main chakra affinity without chakra.**

Holy shit! NO chakra?! It's only for one type, but that's still epic as fuck! The next item was a feather.

**SPEED**

**If you choose to specialize in SPEED, you will immediately get a five point boost to the SPEED skill.**

**Persons with the SPEED specialization are close range fighters.**

**When the SPEED skill reaches 100 points, User becomes able to use Hiraishin.**

**When the SPEED skill reaches 200 points, user gains the ability to teleport to anywhere they have previously been, no matter where in the elemental nation it is, with 0 chakra cost.**

Ehhh?! Hiraishin?! That's Minato's jutsu isn't it? And teleportation with no chakra cost? That's pretty cool. The last item was a small pocket watch, but after reading that it was genjutsu, I quickly ignored it. Honestly just not feeling genjutsu. I'll probably get it up to the level where I can detect and dispel them, then leave it alone. I looked between the three items, weighing the pros and cons. Speed is pretty nice with the Hiraishin, but honestly, after looking at ninjutsu and taijutsu, I think I can safely cross off speed. Taijutsu seems pretty fucking epic. I would basically be like a male Tsunade (minus the iryo-ninjutsu. As previously stated: Ain't nobody got time for that.) Seriously, that one hit kill seems pretty damn epic. But... I glanced at ninjutsu. Seriously, no hand signs and no chakra for my main element? can that really be beaten? One hit kill is nice, but i think it might get in the way. What if I'm joking with a friend and tap them on the shoulder? Boom, dead! And no sparring! I think my safest -and quite frankly best- option would be ninjutsu. 

I crawled my way over to the book and grabbed the cover. A grunt behind me caught my attention. I know that grunt.... Turning my head towards the door, I saw Papa standing in front of the door, his cane clutched tightly in hand (as it always was). "Abuuh!" I reached one of my hands out to him while holding the cover of the book with the other. Yes, I know, crazy guy over here! Who in their right mind would want Danzou anywhere in their general vicinity at any time? Me. He's actually surprisingly pleasant company. Maybe Kishimoto made him seem more crazy than he actually is for the sake of the show? Seems likely. Now that I think about it, he probably made things different for the sake of drama. Oh great. If that's true, how much of the show should I trust? I gave a small whine at the thought, which was misunderstood by the other people in the room. The ROOT agent looked over to Danzou, who looked to me, then back to the agent. He walked towards me while taking in the scene. 

"And what does this mean, Kayo?" He glanced at the book I was holding, then down to me again. I let out a gurgle of happiness and waved my armed around, then stopped as I heard the name. Kayo? Who was that? The woman (I should really just grow up and call her mom) shifted slightly in her place.

"He has chosen the path of ninjutsu. That is what his soul feels is right for him." She explained to Danzou, gesturing to the book in my hands. I blinked innocently up at him. What did he think about my choice? Would he have rather had me choose taijutsu? It was pretty tempting.... You know what? No! I made my choice, and I'm sticking with it! It was too much of a badass opportunity to miss out on!

I must have missed something in the conversation, because the next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air by the ROOT agent. He pulled me to his chest and bowed to Danzou before leaving the room with me in tow. As he quietly walked down the hallway, a ping sounded in my head. I pulled up the STATS window, which had a yellow exclamation mark next to it.

**LEVEL 1**

**TAIJUTSU 2**

**DEFENSE 2**

**NINJUTSU 6**

**GENJUTSU 1**

**SPEED 3**

I smirked in triumph. I'm already starting to get stronger, and I'm only six months old! Actually... how does this effect my body? My chakra coils aren't supposed to be very developed yet, but since my ninjutsu is at six, would that change anything? I'll have to check that out later in bed. The agent handed me over to another agent (this one female), and stood outside the door we stopped outside. _'Oh, is it already that time?'_

The female agent opened the door to reveal a lavish looking bathroom. Any guess as to what we're doing? Yes, that's right. Bath time. It took a little time to get used to the Japanese bath style, but now I find it quite relaxing. It's kind of embarrassing that someone else has to bathe me though... Cons of being a baby. She stripped me of my clothes and plopped me down in front of the shower head. My eyes closed and I leaned back into her hand as she sprayed my head with water. I had always found this relaxing, kind of like a massage. She rubbed my scalp and made her way down to my neck. She then grabbed some body was and started with my arms. For some reason, she was always more gentle around my shoulders and upper arms than anywhere else. I always brushed it off as her just trying not to accidentally break my arms or something, but now that I think about it... It's a little strange. I made a mental note to check that out before I mess with my chakra tonight.

-

Freshly bathed and ready for a nap, I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. The female ROOT agent had handed me back to my seemingly primary caretaker (the first agent) and disappeared off to wherever it is ROOT agents go. He laid me down in my crib and bowed, before turning around and exiting the room. Of course, in a few minutes, another agent would come watch me (stare at me) while I slept, but I had a few minutes. First on my to-do list: checking out my arms and shoulders. I had never actually looked at them, weirdly enough. Yeah, yeah, I know. Why would I have never even looked at my arms before?  Simple: I didn't think I needed to. I still remember what this body looked like in character creation, and there was nothing special on them. Also, I was constantly dressed in long sleeves. Shirts, onesies, whatever's in my dresser has long sleeves.

Grabbing the zipper to my onesie (one with paw prints on it) was more difficult than I had thought. Of course these DAMN baby fingers would have a problem with that! After what felt like an eternity of struggle against the cursed zipper, I finally managed to shrug off the top of my pajamas (and immediately shivered afterwords) and looked down at my left arm first. Then promptly choked on my spit because _what the hell?_   Why was that there?

On my left arm sat a tattoo of a sakura tree. Who the hell tattooed me?! When?! Why tattoo a freaking tree on a baby?! And not only was it taking up a good portion of my skin (from right above my elbow to presumably around my collar bone) but it was _moving_. The petals looked to be gently blowing in some unseen, unfelt wind. Seriously, I didn't feel any wind. Why the fuck was this weird tattoo (that I never remember getting) moving?! I gulped and slowly turned my head to look at my right arm. Another tree sat at about the same spot on that arm, although it was what looked to be a weeping willow. I felt so confused. _'What the ever loving hell is going on here? Was it the ROOT agents? Why did they do this? And pray tell me, WHY ARE THEY MOVING?!'_

The door creaked open and another familiar face (mask) stepped into the room. I looked up into the face of a Kabuki, which stared back at me, seemingly assessing the situation. He slowly walked up to my crib and stared down at me. I blinked up at him and made a questioning noise (or as questioning as one could sound as a baby). He slowly lifted an arm and lightly touched the sakura tree tattoo. "These.." His voice startled me, having not expected any ROOT agent to talk to me unless it was about Danzou. "Are your Soulmarks." He touched the weeping willow tattoo and lightly traced one of the branches. His touched caused chills to run up my spine. 

 _'Soulmarks? You mean... like those things from fantasy novels? Those things are... on my arms? And why are there two of them? Again, and I stress, **why on me?** '_ The agent, obviously not a mind reader, totally missed my inner dialogue. Or maybe not. Well, not completely anyways. 

"You have two Soulmarks. Which means you have two Soulmates. How lucky you are..." He seemed to trail off into thought. My mind stuttered. Soulmates? There's no way, absolutely no way, that those are real. That's crazy talk. This guy must be crazy (obviously he was, since he was a ROOT agent). But... I somehow found myself believing him.

 _'So... Soulmates are a real thing in this world apparently. And I have two of them... Somehow.......'_ What even was my life anymore? This definitely wasn't in the original Naruto. What kind of spin-off world was I thrown into? 'Wait... who are my Soulmates anyways? Oh god, if I get paired with Sasuke, I'm going to be so upset.' I narrowed my eyes at the thought. Despite liking villains, I always hated Sasuke (although I'll admit that I still liked him more than Naruto). He just had a way of pissing me off whenever he had screen time. A soft touch to my left arm, or more specifically my soulmark, drew me out of my thoughts. 

"It seems that tomorrow Seisho-sama will be going out into the village with Midori-san tomorrow. Are you excited?" I blinked up at him in surprise. I'm.... going outside? Into the village? I raised my arms and waved them around in excitement as I let out a string of unintelligible babbles. The ROOT agent seemed to smile under his mask (What?! Is that a glimpse of feelings that I'm seeing?!) and gently pushed my chubby arms back into the sleeves of my onesie and zipped it up to my chin. He pushed me down in my crib and tousled my hair. He then sat down in his chair and stared out the window.

'Oh geez, today has really been a mess. First, I get to choose my specialty (which I still think is totally awesome). Then I find out that soulmarks and soulmates are an actual real thing, and that I have not one, but TWO soulmates. And then, something that I'm excited for, is my adventure in the village tomorrow.' Who is Midori? I have no idea. _'I guess I'll find out later though.'_ I laid my head down and closed my tired eyes. A single thought crossed my mind as I was gripped by the claws of sleep.

_'I forgot to test out my chakra coils.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work, which in I was thinking about where I should direct this story, I am totally ready to add more to this. I thought of some good scenes, now all I need is a way to lead up to those scenes.


	4. A Day Out On The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho gets to check out the town and he finds out some information on where exactly he is. Midori is here, and will definitely be sticking around. Also other things that may or may not have to do with chakra.

The day started off a little different than usual. I was let out of my crib in the morning so I could practice on walking (as usual) but this time, instead of leaving for an unspecified amount of time, the ROOT agent (The first one with the strange mask. They had switched with each other at some point during my sleep) simply sat back down in his chair to watch me. My little baby legs tried to buckle beneath me, but I held myself up with my arms, which were holding tightly to the dresser drawer. I pushed myself up (and mentally cheered when I heard a little ping go off in my head) and through pure will and determination, forced my legs to stay still long enough for me to get my balance. I then cautiously took a step (Hands still having a death grip of the drawer in case I fell). And then another. And another. This time I did let out a little cheer of victory. _'I did it! I'm learning to walk!'_ Now all I needed to do was let go of the drawers and walk with no help. Slowly, in case I suddenly lost my balance, I let go of the drawer and held my arms out in front of me. 

The overwhelming feeling of accomplish washed over me as I continued to take steps (even if they were a little wobbly). The sound of clapping brought me out of my immense concentration. "Congratulations Seisho-sama!" 

 _'Oh yeah, that guy was here...'_ My eyes trained themselves on his form and I blushed in embarrassment. I had totally forgotten about him... somehow. He stood up from his chair and scooped me up in his arms before grabbing some clothes from my dresser and wrangling me into my clothes. _'Seriously! I'm an adult! I can do it myself!'_ I shook a chubby fist at him in anger, which he swiftly ignored. As he pulled out a brush from seemingly nowhere and started grooming my hair, I examined myself through the dresser mirror that I was now level with. I had on, of course, a long sleeve white shirt with the Shimura clan symbol on the back in black. I wore black sweats on under that with a small white cord wrapped around my hips to act as a belt. The ROOT agent (I should really think of names for these guys) slipped my feet into mini black ninja shoes, then proceeded to scoop me back up into his arms. _'What's happening? Where are we- Oh yeah. The village.'_ He then took me down the hallway and into a place that looked like the front entrance to a normal Japanese house.

A woman stood by the door. She had a dark complexion and bright green eyes, along with poofy dark brown hair. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. I squinted at her hair. It looked... familiar. Almost like that one agent who bathes me every day. WAIT A SECOND! That's her! What the hell is she doing with her mask off?! She looked down at me and smiled. "Good morning Seisho-sama! I pray you are doing well?" She greeted me as I was passed into her arms. The other agent bowed to me and looked at her.

"Midori-san, I trust you will take good care of the young master?" I looked over at him with wide eyes. SHE was Midori? Well, at least it's someone familiar. Although this whole 'her having feelings' thing is weird. Maybe she's just really good at faking it? She smirked at him.

"Who do you take me for Koda-san? Some kind of incompetent fool?" She smiled down at me. "Seisho-sama is very important to everyone here, myself included." She gently tapped my cheekbone near my eye and I felt a rush of heat flutter over my eyes before disappearing.

 _'What the bloody hell was that?'_ I grabbed her hand and closely examined it. 

"I've taken it upon myself to cast a genjutsu over his eyes so that they look normal to everyone else. We can't have anyone see those kind of eyes, now can we?" She frowned and glared at the ceiling as though it had personally offended her. I stopped examining her hand and looked up at her. 

 _'A genjutsu? So that feeling.... chakra?'_   It made sense, now that I think about it. So that's what chakra feels like? Interesting. Before the other agent (Koda?) could reply, Midori turned in place and exited the house. I looked around in awe as she walked towards the compound gates.The main house was large and looked like an old Japanese -style house (mansion?). There were large trees (perhaps Hashirama trees?) planted in various places around the property. Flowers of all sorts dotted the property, and a large cobblestone walkway lead up to the many houses around the compound. The gate guards (regular ninjas instead of ROOT members) bowed to us as we left. Midori walked along the dirt road and I watched as shops and people slowly started filling the streets. Huh. So does that mean that the compound is on the edge of the village? That's pretty cool. Children of all ages raced by us, giggling and laughing. Old wives gossiped quietly near stalls of fresh and steaming food. The village looked very lively and carried around a happy vibe. I decided that I would't come here very often. Midori smiled down at me.

"Are you enjoying it Seisho-sama? It's your first time out, isn't it?" She adjusted her grip on me and pointed up at something. I looked at what she pointed at. My insides froze. "That's the Hokage Monument. All the village leaders get their head put up there so they can watch over all the villagers." Yes, I knew that. I also knew who each head belonged to. But that's not what freaked me out. The thing that had me panicking was the fact that there was a blank space next to Hiruzen's face. You know, the spot where Minato was supposed to be. "The Hokage is the strongest person in the village, and they dedicate their power and even their lives into protecting us." Midori smiled up at the mountain of heads, but I stared unblinkingly at the empty spot.

 _'If Minato's head isn't there, then that logically means that he hasn't become Hokage yet. Which means... I am in one of two generations, and not Naruto's, like I had previously thought.'_   I could either be in Minato's generation (god forbid), or in Kakashi's generation. Either way, as soon as they thought I was competent enough to point the sharp end of a kunai at the enemy, I would probably be tossed face-first into battle because of the wars that were currently (probably) raging on right now. _'I definitely need to focus more on grinding my points. It wouldn't hurt to gain a few levels either. Speaking of levels...'_ I glanced up to Midori, who was happily prattling on about each Hokage as she walked down the dusty road. _'What level is she? Is there a way to check?'_ I pulled up the menu screen and scanned through my options. I then noticed something different. Another option had been added to the menu.

**MENU**

**CHARACTER**

**LOCKED**

**STATS**

**CHECK**

**INVENTORY**

**LOCKED**

 

 _'Check? What is that?'_ I tapped **CHECK** and found myself staring at a.... circle? It was a circle within a circle, which sat in the middle of my sight. I looked over to Midori and watched the circles follow perfectly. When the circles hovered over Midori, they turned red and started spinning. _'O..kay? Ummm. Ch-Check!'_ I blushed in slight embarrassment over having to think the words I wanted. A second screen suddenly popped up near my left side. It was a blue screen with Midori's face on it, along with what seemed to be information all about her.

**NARA MIDORI**

**STATS**

**LEVEL ?**

**TAIJUTSU 92**

**DEFENSE 102**

**NINJUTSU 98**

**GENJUTSU 108**

**SPEED 82**

**TITLE : GENJUTSU MISTRESS**

  * **Genjutsu costs less chakra to cast**
  * **Genjutsu becomes stronger and harder to detect**



**SPECIALIZATION : GENJUTSU**

**POSITION : ROOT SQUAD LEADER/ONE OF THE MAIN 3 CARETAKERS OF THE SHIMURA HEIR**

 

 _'Holy crap, those stats are awesome! And does that say that she's a freaking ROOT squad leader?! Also, a Nara? She doesn't really look like one. Maybe she's only half or a quarter?'_  My eyes widened at the information in front of me, but narrowed when I looked at her level. Why was it a question mark? 

A small yellow question mark was placed next to **LEVEL**. Tapping it, I watched a small information box pop up.

  * **You cannot see the level of anyone 10 or more levels higher than you.**



_'Huh. Makes sense, I guess.'_   I closed the screens when Midori sat down on a bench with me in her lap. I blinked and looked around me. We seemed to be... in a park. Not one of those pretty parks with grass and a lake and all that fancy stuff. No. Instead we were at a park for children. Slender hands grabbed me from under my armpits and placed me on the floor, helping me balance on my feet. I slowly turned around to face the owner of the hands. She smiled down at me and made a shooing motion.

"Seisho-sama, go have fun! It's not every day you get to go to the park!" she pulled out a book from seemingly nowhere and began reading. I gave her a deadpanned look.

 _'Dude. I seriously just barely learned how to walk less than an hour ago. You seriously don't expect me to be running around this stupid place, right?!'_ When she continued to ignore me, I begrudgingly turned around and hobbled my way to a tree some fifteen feet away. _'I'm definitely not going to play with disgusting kids!'_ Instead of wasting time, why not mess around with my chakra? It's not like Midori would let anything bad happen to me. 'Even if she looks like she's ignoring me, she definitely has a hawks eye on me. 

I plopped down under the tree (No way it took me three whole minutes to get there.) and closed my eyes. Now... How was this supposed to work? I remember that in most fanfictions I read, the main character would somehow just... poke around their chakra system. That made absolutely no sense to me. How would I even do that?! Okay, stay calm, deep breath. Now let's think. Everybody (at least in this universe) has a chakra system, no matter how small. Shouldn't it have some kind of feel to it? Maybe it feels like heat, how it felt when Midori put a genjutsu over my eyes. 

Deciding that it would be worth a try, I tried feeling for anything warm in my body. Chakra was supposed to be in your core right? Kind of in the middle of your abdomen? I directed my attention there, but felt no heat. Instead, it felt kind of like... water pumping through my veins? _'What the hell?'_ I drew all my concentration into that one spot. Yes. There was no mistaking that this is chakra. It felt kind of like running water, but... less weight, and not as cold. It's hard to describe. I tried to direct it into my arm by imagining the chakra flowing there.... It didn't work. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _'How the bloody hell does this work?'_ I then remembered something from a fantasy book I had read in my last life. _'Might as well try it out.'_

I tried pulling at it. Not with my actual hands or anything (that would be stupid), but with my mind. It was different than just imagining pushing my chakra around. It seemed to swirl a little faster, then a small line drifted out of the core and into my left arm. My arm started tingling and I smirked. _'I DID IT!'_ Unable to stay still, I jumped up (as much as a baby can jump anyways) and waved my arms around in happiness. _'One step for Seisho, one giant leap for my plan to grow stronger!'_  Two small pinging sounds sounded in my head and I quickly checked my stats.

**LEVEL 2**

**TAIJUTSU 4**

**DEFENSE 3**

**NINJUTSU 8**

**GENJUTSU 2**

**SPEED 4**

**Total Unused Points:5**

 

My grin widened. I had ACTUALLY leveled up! Not only that, but I got another point in ninjutsu! I glanced at taijutsu and became confused. _'Four points? But I thought I only had two. When did-'_ I remembered this morning when I was testing out my first steps and how I had gotten a point then. _'Ah. Anyways, How do I want to spend these?_ ' I hummed and brought a chubby finger to my equally chubby cheek. _'You know what? I think I'm just going to even things out a little.'_ I grinned and added points to the stats I wanted.

**LEVEL 2**

**TAIJUTSU 5**

**DEFENSE 4**

**NINJUTSU 10**

**GENJUTSU 2**

**SPEED 5**

 

I nodded at my decision and pressed confirm. I was SO overpowered for a toddler, but it was awesome. Deciding that I would work more on my chakra control later in the day, I dedicated the rest of my park visit to practicing my speech. It was a terrible idea. I did, however, learn a few words: No, Yes, Me, and Papa (I can't wait to see Danzou's face when I call him that). 

Someone grabbed and lifted me up. It was, of course, Midori. "Did you have fun, Seisho-sama?" Her green eyes sparkled in the sun as they settled on me. I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it and nodded. Well, it wasn't fun, but it was a good opportunity for practicing chakra control and improving my speech. Now that I know how to use my chakra, I'll be practicing every chance I get. Also, I should start training soon. I laughed evilly inside my head as we headed back to the house.

Path to insane strength, here I come!


	5. Power Is Best Served Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzou sets baby Seisho on the path to power.  
> Seisho is so done with Kishimoto's bullshit.

So it turns out that the next time I get to see Danzou is a month after I leveled up. I was enjoying my morning by practicing my chakra control (my new daily exercise) when the door to my room bust open. Okay, maybe it didn't actually bust open, more like it was gently opened by a ROOT agent and Danzou walked in like he owned the place (which he did). I looked up to him from my spot on the floor, hand midway in the air holding a stuffed dog. We stared into each others eyes unblinkingly. _'Don't blink. Don't blink. Do- DAMMIT!'_ I blinked. Then proceeded to pout like the baby I was. He looked up to the agent behind me (Kudo) and nodded. I was grabbed from behind and lifted into his arms. You know, for being monstrous murderers, they sure do have soft arms. Also, when did I get so comfortable with being man-handled by these guys? 

Danzou turned around and limped out of my room and down the hallway, his cane tapping quietly beside him. The two ROOT agents silently followed him. After a few minutes (for reals, this house is way too big) we stepped into the room that looked like a dojo. I was, once again, set down in the middle of the floor. Danzou stood in front of me and seemed to assess me. I blinked up at him.

"Today you will begin your training to become a shinobi." His voice rung throughout the room. 

 _'YES!'_ I mentally jumped for joy. He probably wouldn't appreciate it if I actually did that.

"I will accept nothing less than perfect."

Great. Wonderful. No, really, that's fantastic news for me. That means I'll be pushed to beyond my limits every day. My skills are going to be stellar! _'You know what? My new short-term goal is to be stronger than Kakashi was when he was six by the time I'm four. That's right. I'm going to be the most badass baby to ever live.'_ Kudo stepped up and stood a few inches behind Danzou. 

"He will be teaching you the art of taijutsu. Once I have deemed you ready, you will then start on ninjutsu." I hummed in thought. So does that mean Kudo specializes in taijutsu? I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself.

 _'Obviously. Check.'_ The two circles appeared in my vision and I looked over to the ROOT agent.

**Hyuuga Kudo**

**STATS**

**LEVEL ?**

**TAIJUTSU 110**

**DEFENSE 100**

**NINJUTSU 85**

**GENJUTSU 75**

**SPEED 98**

**TITLE : TAIJUTSU MASTER**

  * **Taijutsu related skills hit harder**
  * **There is a small chance of a 1 hit kill**



**SPECIALIZATION : TAIJUTSU**

**POSITION : ONE OF THE 3 CARETAKERS OF THE SHIMURA HEIR/GUARD OF SHIMURA DANZOU**

 

Wow. A Hyuuga? I bet the Hyuuga's were pissed when one of their kids just disappeared. _'This guy is actually pretty badass, huh? Freaking awesome!'_ I blinked up at him in amazement. He bowed.

"I will make you the best taijutsu user this village has ever seen. Seisho-sama, this will not be easy for you, but nobody ever became strong by simply lazing around." I couldn't have said it better.

"I will be stopping by every day to see your progress, Seisho. You will not disappoint me." Danzou strode past me and walked his way out the door. Two ROOT agents guarded the door from the hallway. 

"Now then, Seisho-sama. Let's work on the positioning of your body."

-

I thought that Danzou would have started me on just taijutsu, but no. Instead, I found myself with a full schedule every day. After waking up at seven o'clock, I would have an hour to eat breakfast and generally get ready for the day. From eight to ten AM I had speech therapy, where an actual teacher (gasp) would sit with me in the study and slowly pronounce a word, then have me repeat it back to her. After that, I would have taijutsu practice from ten thirty until twelve thirty PM. Lunch would be served afterwards, and I would have until one thirty to finish eating. Then I was back to taijutsu until four PM. After THAT was chakra control lessons (which I thoroughly enjoyed) until seven o'clock. After that, I would be snatched up by Midori and bathed, fed dinner, and put to bed by eight. How they thought a literal baby would be able to handle this, I had no idea. Luckily I wasn't a normal baby. 

-

Three months into this routine, my speech was considered adequate and it was replaced by schooling. The history of the elemental nations, math problems, basic Japanese, learning to write (obviously), even about all the other villages. Did you know that the divorce rate in Iwa was actually higher than Kiri? I had no idea.

A kunai hit one of the inner rings on the target in front of me. My eyes narrowed and I threw another one. Flick the wrist at this angle, keep your feet like that, keep your center of balance here. This time the kunai hit two inches closer to the center. 'Damn KUNAI! Why couldn't we be doing something more exciting, like taijutsu practice?' In these few months of grinding and studying, I had definitely gotten stronger.

**STATS**

**LEVEL 9**

**TAIJUTSU 15**

**DEFENSE 12**

**NINJUTSU 20**

**GENJUTSU 10**

**SPEED 14**

**Total Unused Points: 35**

That's right. I'm level nine now. Be jealous. No, but it took a lot of sweat, frustration, and confusion. _'Man, the path to strength really isn't easy. I just wanna lay in bed and read manga...'_ I sighed. On the positive side, I had thirty five points! I was going to wait until I hit level ten to distribute them, but I honestly don't think I can wait however long it is to then. I decided that I would do it tonight. A chime sounded throughout the room and I groaned. 'I almost had it!' Kudo politely applauded me. I then asked all beings holy to give me the resolve to not punch this guy because his sarcasm is really not appreciated right now. _'Seriously, aren't Hyuuga's supposed to be stoic bastards? Not only that, but he's a fricken ROOT agent! Why are you doing this to me?!'_ I was seriously considering tossing away all my knowledge from canon Naruto just because of how many differences I was finding. Yes, ROOT agents were emotionless, but only sometimes. I would catch them trading jokes and giggling at each other, just chatting about how their day was, and even the rare "Oh my gosh, my boyfriend/girlfriend did the cutest thing yesterday!". To say I was confused would be an understatement. Here are these trained, merciless killers, hand picked by Danzou himself, supposed to be nothing but hollow puppets that follow his every command, and they're standing down the hallway talking about their love problems (Of all things!). 

I huffed and trotted alongside Kudo as we made our way to the cafeteria. That's right. I ate lunch in the freaking ROOT cafeteria. It was a strange experience. Kudo opened the door and held it open for me. My eardrums were immediately assaulted by the chattering of dozens of agents scattered throughout the room. There were large oak round tables dotting the room, with five seats per table. At the end of the room were six self-serving food islands. As I walked to the islands, agents turned around in their seats and bowed while greeting me.

"Good evening Seisho-sama!"

"Oh my, is it already that time?"

"You are doing wonderful on your taijutsu practice Seisho-sama!"

I ignored them in favor of my growling stomach and speed-walked (though it was the speed of a regular adults slow walk)  through the room. Kudo followed at a leisure pace and waved at his fellow agents. After he made his way over, he grabbed two plates (One for me, one for him) and asked me what I would like. He dumped my food on my plate, gave me my silverware, and patted my head. I glowered up at him and marched to an empty table in a corner. I set my plate on a chair, then pulled myself onto the chair next to that one. _'Stupid baby height... Inconvenient as fuck!'_ I reached over to my plate (Almost falling off the chair and ignoring the snickers that evoked) and pulled it onto my lap. I stabbed a green bean. _'Soon I will be better. Stronger. Then they won't laugh!'_

_-_

My chubby cheeks puffed out in thought as I looked at my stats. _'How should I do this? Hmmm....'_

**STATS**

**LEVEL 9**

**TAIJUTSU 23**

**DEFENSE 17**

**NINJUTSU 33**

**GENJUTSU 11**

**SPEED 19**

_'PERFECT!'_ I smirked and did a dance in my head. At this rate, I'll get to one hundred points in ninjutsu in no time! _'And I'm not even a year old yet!'_ I grinned at the thought of seeing Danzou's face tomorrow when my performances jump dramatically. I couldn't help the cackle that slipped out of my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick explanation about the leveling system.  
> Academy students: 6-19  
> Genin: 20-35  
> Chunin: 36-50  
> Tokubetsu Jounin: 51-70  
> Jounin: 71-85  
> ANBU/ROOT: 85-100  
> Sannin: 101-120  
> Kage: 121-150  
> The last 50 levels are for people like Madara and Hashirama (who are extremely OP as we all know)
> 
> Also, although 200 is the level cap, there is no cap for the points. The strong can get stronger, even if they are already max level.


	6. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmarks get a more in depth explanation.  
> Seisho gets some news he's been waiting to hear, but first he has to prove himself.  
> We get a look into what Seisho is willing to do to achieve his goals.  
> Seisho gets a present.  
> (This is a dark chapter)

"A soulmate is someone who you are destined to be with. You were made for each other." I nodded as I paid rapt attention to the lecture. This was one that I was actually interested in hearing. You would think that after four years, Danzou would make this chick teach me something interesting, but no. "Soulmates have the same marks as each other. These marks are called soulmarks. They are a tattoo somewhere on your body, and will be replicated on the same spot on your soulmate." Obviously. I knew this already. Get to the good stuff! "Soulmarks have the ability to show how your soulmate feels as well."

 _'Huh? How the feel? How does that work?'_ I jotted that information down in my notebook.

"The way they are shown varies between soulmarks. If your soulmark is, for example, a sky, then it will be stormy when they are mad, rainy when they are sad, or sunny when they are happy." Wow. The fact that these tattoos have abilities to show someone's emotions makes them way more interesting. Seriously, why wasn't I taught all this earlier?

"As you know Seisho-sama, you have not one, but two soulmarks, which means you have two soulmates. That is extremely rare. There has only been three known cases like yours." That's pretty awesome. "Now, in each of these cases, something strange was noted."

"Strange?" I couldn't help but blurt out. What kind of strange?! Was it bad? She looked at me over her glasses.

"...Yes. It seems that although one person had the soulmarks of two people, the other two only had one soulmark, the one that matched the one of the first person. They did not have the mark of each other." I tilted my head.

"Explain." I commanded. Her eyes narrowed, but she did as I asked.

"Well, let's use you as an example. On your left shoulder you hold a sakura tree. On your right shoulder is a weeping willow. Let's say your two soulmates are named... Hachi and Ran. Hachi has the soulmark of a weeping willow on his right shoulder, but nothing on his left. Ran has the soulmark of a sakura tree on her left shoulder. Are you following?" I nodded, but didn't look up from my notebook. "Because Hachi does not have the sakura tree on his left shoulder, and because Ran does not have a weeping willow on her right shoulder, they are not soulmates. They are only linked to you. Do you understand?" I nodded again. Basically, my soulmates are mine and mine alone, and they're not linked to each other. Weird, but it makes sense. This lesson peaked my interest on soulmates once again. I wonder who mine is?

-

"You have learned everything they could teach you for your age." Danzou peered down at me with what seemed to be approval in his eyes. I preened at his approval and straightened my back even more. "In order to show me that you have truly grown stronger, you will need to pass my test." I blinked up at him.

 _'Test? What kind of test? Do I have to fight a ROOT agent? Or is it a written test?'_ My mind filled with possible answers.

"You will show me that you truly have what it takes to be a shinobi. You will be taking the life of another." My brain took a second to process that sentence.

 _'Take the life of another? So I'm killing someone?'_ I inwardly laughed. _'I'm going to be a ninja! That will be my main job!'_ If I had to kill someone to prove myself, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Plus, I'm planning to be a villain! I'd gladly end a few hundred lives if it means I will achieve my goal!

"I understand. Who is the target?" I looked into Danzou's eyes with determination. 

"We have already bounded the target. They are in the next room." He replied with a strangely cold look in his eyes. I nodded and headed towards the door that sat innocently in front of me.

 _' **Inventory**.'_ A screen popped up, it had little squares filled with various items. The first square had the item I needed. I selected the square and took out one kunai. This was all I needed. I grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it. 'This is the final test. After this, I will be a shinobi in Danzou's eyes.'

My grip on the kunai tightened as I stepped into the room. It was a tiny room. Couldn't have been more than ten feet in either direction. It was very dark as well, as only a single light bulb hung in the center of the room. I shut the door behind me and looked at the figure in front of me. It was a woman, sitting tied to a wooden chair. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her cheeks were sunken. Her caramel colored eyes looked into my red ringed ones. _'Mom.'_  

It made sense, for my final test to be to kill the woman who birthed me. It would mean I could handle any situation thrown at me, be the perfect weapon that could kill anyone. _'So this is Danzou's dark side. Seems the show was right about something after all. He's a monster.'_ To be able to tell a child to kill their own mother, one had to be a monster. In the show, those ROOT kids had to kill their best friend, their sibling. I had forgotten that Danzou has a cruel side as well.

Yet I didn't mind. 

This woman may have given birth to me, but I didn't consider her my real mother by any means. I had only seen her twice in my life. I had no real attachments to her, no unbreakable bond. I would feel no regret over killing this woman. Danzou had underestimated me.

A broken sounding laugh resounded through the room. She was laughing.

"I always knew..." Her eyes were staring at the dirt on the floor. "The moment I saw those eyes, I knew.... That my own son would kill me." Her eyes met mine. They looked defeated. This woman was broken. She silently looked at the kunai in my hand, then back to the floor. I silently walked over to her.

"...You," I slowly spoke. She stared at my feet. " A woman, who has never cared for her son. A woman who visited the child she birthed all but two times in their four years of life. Who handed me over to other people so she didn't have to look at me." My eyes hardened. "Is that a real mother?" I whispered. She seemed to shrink into herself. "Do you have any right to call yourself my mother, when all you did was give birth to me and run away like a coward?" She let out a broken sob. I raised the kunai and dug my hands into her hair, forcing her head back. "To me, you are nothing but a stranger." I looked her in the eyes and stabbed the kunai through her throat. She gagged and writhed as blood sprayed out of her wound. Blood splashed onto my face as I continued staring into her pain-filled eyes. Her caramel-like orbs quickly darkened as her life slipped from her grasp. I released her head and threw the kunai in my grasp to the floor. I turned and exited the room without turning back.

Danzou stood a few feet from the door and looked down, taking in my appearance. He then glanced into the doorway behind me at the bloody corpse which sat still tied to the chair. He looked down at me again and nodded. "You have passed my test." I looked up at him with darkened eyes and nodded. As soon as I was dismissed, I shunshined to my bathroom and calmly took off my blood soaked clothes. My white shirt was definitely ruined from this. 

As I washed myself, I decided it was time to change my outfit. _'I'm a ninja now. It's time to change my look.'_ It was time to use the clothes that I had bought for myself a few months ago. I slipped out of the tub and toweled myself dry before wrapping the towel around myself. I exited the bathroom and stepped into my room. I noticed something out of place. Something white sat on my bed. Walking towards it, I found it to be a face. More specifically a mask. It was white with two yellow horns curving up starting from the temples. It's mouth was wide open and the teeth were very sharp looking. Four teeth, two on the upper jaw, two on the lower jaw, jutted out passed the red painted lips. The eyes were wide and painted yellow and orange. The face was shaped in a way that made it look very angry or disgusted. Simply put, it was an oni kagura mask.

 _'What is this doing on my bed?'_ A note lay beside it.

_Congratulations on passing your test Seisho-sama. This is a present from Midori-san, Yuga-san, and I. As you are aware, all ROOT agents wear a mask. Our masks have seals written on the inside of them, as does yours. Simply pour a minuscule amount of chakra into the seal and it will suppress your emotions. Please wear this mask at all times, as it will hide your eyes from others._

_With love- Kudo_

I blinked down at the note and turned the mask over. As the note said, a small seal sat in the middle of the forehead. _'So THAT'S how they do that! It all makes sense now!'_ I flipped the mask back over and stared into the eyes. It was quite intimidating. Setting it down on my bed, I turned towards my wardrobe and pulled out my new outfit. I put it on and looked into the mirror. My black long sleeved shirt sat snuggly under a black haori, which had the sleeves and bottom outlined in dark red, as well as the Shimura clan symbol on the back in dark red. For pants, I had tight black leggings, and for shoes I had black flats instead of ninja sandals (they were uncomfortable!). My ankles, fingers, and neck were then wrapped with bandages. I looked super badass. I grabbed the oni kagura mask and placed it over my face. My black fringe fell over the forehead and framed the sides of the mask while my white hair was relatively tame and flat.  With the eyes that went from yellow on the outer edge which then faded to dark orange, then my blood red as the pupil, I looked over all like a badass. I smirked under my mask. This marks the beginning of my life as a shinobi that will be feared throughout the lands. 

 _' **Character**.' _ A screen popped up. It had me in the middle with boxes on either side of me. The boxes were labeled ' **GEAR** ' and each held one piece of my clothes in it. Above my character sat an elongated rectangle, and inside of it sat the words ' **EQUIP TITLE** '. 

 _'Huh. Come to think of it, I never equipped a title. Whoops.'_ I tapped the box and saw a list of words appear. I scrolled through them before choosing one that seemed appropriate.

**SHIMURA HEIR**

  * **ROOT agents will obey any orders without question**
  * **People are more likely to listen to and follow you**
  * **Uchiha clan members will blindly trust you no matter what while this title is equipped**



_'Why did I never do this sooner?'_ Instead of battle oriented, this title seemed to be aimed towards social interactions, which suited me just fine. The more sway I have over people, the better. Plus, it wasn't like I needed one for battle anyways. My stats were doing just fine, thank you very much.

**STATS**

**LEVEL 30**

**TAIJUTSU 70**

**DEFENSE 60**

**NINJUTSU 90**

**GENJUTSU 33**

**SPEED 60**

See? Now there's NO WAY Kakashi is stronger than me! I distinctly remember him becoming genin at five and chunin when he was six. NO WAY!

A knock sounded on my door. "Seisho-sama? The Master is asking for your presence." Danzou? Did he still need something?

"Okay." I opened my door and looked up at a surprised looking Yuga (He's the one that first told me about soulmarks). He stared at me. I stared back at him. "...Well?"

"Eh?... OH! O-of course! My apologies young lord!" I blinked in surprise. 

 _'Young lord? I've never been called that before. Is it because of my title?'_ I followed him down the hall and into the study. Yuga knocked twice on the door.

"Enter." Danzou's voice carried from the other side. Yuga opened the door and bowed to me. I entered first and he followed shorty after, closing the door behind him. Danzou sat at a desk, signing papers and reading documents which probably had to do with ROOT. I glanced around the room. It looked the same as ever. The three walls were covered by large book cases, which were absolutely filled to the brim with books and papers. For such a neat man, his office sure was messy. "Seisho." I snapped my eyes over to him. He looked up from a paper in his grasp and looked into my masked eyes. "It seems you've changed your look. I was not expecting you to wear a ROOT mask." I nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I decided it was time for a change. I am a shinobi now." I explained. He set down the paper.

"Not quite yet." He said. I sat in stunned silence. What... did that mean? I passed the test didn't I? Was there something I'm missing? Did I screw up somewhere?! "You may have passed my test, but you still have to be judged by the village council." 

_'Eh? Village... Council?'_

"You will be attending the ninja academy in a weeks time. I want you to graduate within a year. Show off your skills. Be the best in your grade. I will accept no less than the very best."

 _'Oh... The ninja academy. How could I forget? That place where all those snot-nosed kids go to become ninjas.'_ I sighed internally. I was SO close to being a ninja! Now I have to wait a whole 'nother year? Bullshit. 

"Yes sir, I understand." I mentally sagged in depression. 

_'I WANT TO BE A NINJAAAA! Why is this so hard...?'_

"Good. You're dismissed." He picked up the paper again. I stared at the floor in dejection and turned around. Yuga opened the door for me and I stepped out into the hallway. As I looked back at Danzou, I got a sudden idea. I pushed my mask up so it sat on my head and took a breath.

"Thanks Papa!" I grinned at him. His eyes grew wide and snapped up to me.

"Wha-"

"Bye Papa!" I took off down the hall towards my room, giggling like a mad man. 

_'That was SO worth it!'_

-

_'The ninja academy huh? I wonder who will be in my class...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! We get a little more in to soulmates and all that jazz, and Seisho is finally going to interact with kids his own 'age'! Yes, this chapter was pretty dark, but remember! He wants to be a villain! Pretty much the whole point is to be dark and kill people and all that. Not to say he wants to destroy the world or some crazy shenanigans, but he WILL be getting some inspirations from some bad guys from the show.   
> NEXT CHAPTER: Academy stuff probably. Maybe Seisho will finally get his first friend? Maybe he finally meets some other familiar faces?


	7. School and My First Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho is sent to the ninja academy where he sees just how lacking other kids his age are.  
> He meets some familiar characters.  
> Seisho makes his first friend. They're a lot different than the show depicted them to be.

Children ran around the front of the building, playing games and giggling to their hearts content. These children.... have no chance at becoming a ninja. How could they? Ninja don't giggle! (Or maybe they do, seeing how even scary ROOT agents do it) Either way, I was here and there was nothing I could do about it. Beside me, Midori smiled at the scene.

"I've always adored children..." She sighed happily. I cringed away from her in disgust. "Ah! Good luck Young Master! Have fun! Make some friends if you can!" She hollered and waved at me as I quickly walked into the building. The children in the entrance way were happily chatting and glanced my way. Their eyes widened at my appearance (probably my mask) and they quickly parted when I walked towards them. 

 _'Heh. Good. The more scared they are of me, the less I have to interact with them. Now then... Which classroom was I in again?'_ If I recall correctly, I was assigned to class 3-A. There were four years to the academy. A child would usually enter at around five years old and graduate at around nine. Of course, that was only in times of war, where they needed every spare hand they could grab. In Naruto's generation, they entered at six and graduated at twelve because there was no war going on. That was two extra years of classes, and the kids weren't even that strong when they came out! There had to be something wrong somewhere in the system. Or maybe it was just Kishimoto, the slick bastard.

Now then, my question was, why was I assigned to class 3-A and not 4-A, the graduating class? Did someone change me in the system? Or is this Danzou's way of testing me? _'This sucks balls.'_ I sighed inwardly as I made my way up the third flight of stairs. Classroom 3-A was the first classroom on the left side of the hallway. I slid open the door and peered into the classroom. There were a few kids milling around as they waited for class to start. A teacher sat at the desk at the front of the room, working on papers (grading homework probably). His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and his sandy blonde hair seemed to keep falling in his eyes no matter how many times he fixed it.

I walked up to him and cleared my throat. He jumped with a start and whipped his head over to me. "Ah! S-sorry, you startled me! I must have been very immersed in my work again..." He trailed off as he looked at my mask. I guess looking into the face of an oni kagura had the power of rendering people speechless, being as this was the second time this had happened. I cleared my throat once again. "O-oh, right! Umm... Did you need something...?" He trailed off as he scratched his cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"I am a new student and have been assigned to this class." I stated. Seriously, was this how all the teachers in this school acted? This is sad. His eyes widened.

"Oh! Let's see...." He shuffled around some papers on his desk and grabbed one. "Shimura Seisho... correct?" I nodded once. "Well, Shimura-kun, welcome to class 3-A! I'm sure the other children will.... greet you with a warm welcome!" He laughed nervously. 

 _'I doubt it. They're more likely to avoid the shit out of me.'_  

"Ummm... let's see.... there's a free seat right over there." He pointed to a table on the third row from the front of the room. "You may take the seat next to the window. I trust you've brought everything you need for class?" His eyes traveled around my body but couldn't find what they were looking for (probably a bag to carry my supplies). My nod only seemed to further confuse him. "W-well then, please take your seat Shimura-kun. Class will be starting shortly." I turned and walked up the steps to my seat.

 _'A window seat, huh? That's totally a main character spot.'_ I smirked under my mask and sat in my designated area. After a few aimless minutes of staring out the window (hey, when did it start raining?) the door slammed open and children started filing in. 

"Haha, yeah right!"

"Dude! Did you see the new-"

"Like, can you BELIEVE-"

"Ehhh? No way!"

The chatter banged against my eardrums and I had a hard time not chucking a couple kunai into the crowd. _'This is retarded.'_ Someone took a seat next to me. 

"Ah! Are you a new kid?" A splash of brown and blue fluttered in the corner of my vision. I sighed internally and nodded. "Hoh~ Quite the scary mask you're wearing. You aiming to be the dark and mysterious type? You're a little young to pull that off." I stared at the wood under my fingers in irritation. My brow started twitching.

 _'This damn kid!'_ I turned my head to glare at the kid. His brown hair was cut just above his shoulders and he had a blue bandanna tied over the top of his head, although a tuft of hair stuck out of the bandanna. His eyes were the same shade of light brown as his hair and his face was pulled into a look of indifference. A toothpick stuck out of his mouth in a lazy manner. I blushed and thanked whatever god was out there that I had a mask to cover my face. 

"...Who are you?" I managed to keep my voice level. He grinned

"Hm? Me?" He pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm Shiranui Genma. You are?" 

 _'G-Genma?! This cute kid is Genma?!'_ I stared harder at his face. It DID look very similar to his grown up self... _'And that tooth pick should have been a dead give-away...'_ I sweat-dropped. I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the teacher (Did I ever ask his name?) clapping his hands loudly. The class quieted down and looked over at him. 

"Alright class! Starting today, we have a new student joining us! Please, come introduce yourself to the class will you?" He smiled my way. 

 _'Ughhh!'_ I stood up and made my way back down to the front of the class, listening to a few whispers on the way down.

"Another one? Man, we already have one genius...."

"Man, they just keep getting smaller and smaller, don't they?" 

I stood by the teachers side and turned around to face the class.

"Kyaa! How scary..."

"Oh no, please don't tell me this one is crazy..." The teacher cleared his throat and the class quieted down. 

"Well? Introduce yourself." He gestured to the class as he looked down at me.

"... Shimura Seisho." I clipped out and glanced over the crowd. Was there anyone else here I knew?

The teacher sweat-dropped. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Shimura-kun?" 

This was a waste of time. "Heir to the Shimura clan. I like training and dislike wasting time."

 _'Please just start the lesson...'_ My eyes caught a shine of silver in the back of the classroom. There, in the right corner of the classroom, sat no other than Kakashi Hatake. His little black mask poked out slightly from the green scarf he had wrapped around his neck and lower face. _'Kakashi!?!  Oh my gosh! Wait a second... Doesn't that mean...'_ I quickly scanned the crowd once, twice, and a third time. _'Where..?'_  

**BAM!**

"I SWEAR I'M NOT LATE!" All eyes swiveled to the form of a boy leaning heavily against the door frame and panting loudly. The teacher put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at the exhausted form of the boy.

"Uchiha Obito, you indeed ARE late. What's your excuse this time?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Obito. Obito rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"A-ah, well, first, there was this old lady who needed help carrying her groceries, then a cat got stuck in a tree and I had to help get it out, and then-" Obito started prattling on about his orning (which sounded totally unbelievable). Meanwhile, I stared at him with stars in my (hidden) eyes. 

 _'There he is! The most deadly villain (besides Madara) in the world! Uchiha Obito!'_ I inwardly squealed like the fanboy I was. Obito was my _idol_. I always found his character (even Tobi) to be extremely interesting. Even if he wasn't the Obito who started the Fourth Great Ninja War, I still wanted to befriend him. Y'know, potential allies and all that (or I just want to be close to my idol and admittedly biggest anime crush).

"Right, right, just get back to your seat. Come see me after class Obito-kun." The Uchiha seemed to deflate at the words and gloomily made his way to his seat (fourth row back, middle section I noted). "Anyways, as he said, this is Shimura Seisho. Please give him a warm welcome!"

A small murmur of "Welcome, Shimura-kun..." echoed through the room and I took this as my queue to go back to my seat. 

"Well then, everyone, please take out your notebooks and a pencil please! Today we will be learning about the founding of Konohagakure!" Bags unzipped and thuds of notebooks hitting desks could be heard. 

"Oi" Genma whispered to me. "Aren't you going to take yours out too?" Then added on a "Wait.... Did you even bring a bag?" His eyes scanned my person and the floor by my feet. I smirked under my mask.

"Yeah..."

 _' **Inventory** : Notebook, pencil.'_ The requested items were removed from my inventory and poofed onto the surface in front of me. Genma flinched away at the sudden appearance and gaped. His toothpick clattered to the floor. 

"H-How'd you do that?" A voice behind me whispered loudly. I turned around and looked up slightly (stupid desks) to see another boy staring at me with wide eyes.

_'Man, I guess Kishimoto wasn't lying about the boy-to-girl ratio here. There's tons of dudes everywhere!'_

"...Secret." I turned back around and picked up my pencil while cackling internally.

_'This mask really is a live-saver! My image of an emotionless ninja would have been ruined ten times over by now!'_

"Is everyone ready? Well, in that case... Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage..."

This would be a boring year.

-

 "HAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I dodged a sloppily thrown punch and threw my knee into the kid's stomach. He tumbled over with a loud cry and grabbed his stomach.

 _'Please tell me not all these kids are this weak...'_ The teacher hurried over to check on the boy trembling on the floor. He seemed to be fine, if you ignored the large bruise forming on his abdomen. The teacher sighed and picked the kid up. 

"The win goes to Shimura-kun. Kobe-sensei, please take over from here." The teacher (who I now knew to be named Toga-sensei. Yes, seriously, Toga. What an unfortunate name) hurried away to the infirmary. I leisurely strolled out of the circle painted on the ground and  stood next to the only other kid that was close to my height. I stared at his hair and ignored Kobe-sensei as he called up two more children to beat each other up.

Staaare... _'Wow, that's a pretty shade of silver. Huh, it doesn't really defy gravity like I expected... It more just... flops to the side. Interesting.'_

"U-umm... Did you... need something?" Two black eyes glanced uncertainly from me to the ground.

 _'Huh?'_ Something seems strange...

"What do you mean?" My head tilted slightly.

"Well... Y-you were staring at me.... I just thought... N-never mind." He looked down and nervously twisted his fingers.

I stared at his hands and watched his fingers twist together. _'Is Kakashi.... shy?'_ I blinked. _'No way. There's just no way!'_ In the anime, child-Kakashi was arrogant. Quiet, maybe, but definitely not shy! That could only mean one thing... _'Damn you, Kishimoto!'_ My stare must have started to make Kakashi nervous, as drops of sweat started sliding down his temple. I hummed quietly and decided to make the most of this opportunity.

"Hey." His eyes snapped to meet the eyes of my mask. "You don't look like you're as old as the other kids. Are you that genius kid I've been hearing about?" His fingers froze and he looked to be processing my question.

"Y-yes, that's me." He nodded once, then once more to solidify his answer. I nodded twice.

"What's your name?" Of course, I already knew his name, but it was only right to exchange proper introductions. 

"Hatake K-Kakashi... Nice to meet you..." He turned and dipped his head.

"Shimura Seisho, as I'm sure you've heard. Nice to meet you as well." I nodded at him. "It's nice to have another smart person in this class full of idiots." Yes, it truly was. This whole personality flip would definitely take some time to get used to. He giggled slightly and squeezed one end of his scarf. 

"A-ahh..." His eyes crinkled in the corners. Was he... smiling? It was hard to tell. "Your match... It looked like... it was an easy win..." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course. He was full of openings. He was fighting very sloppily. These people have no idea what being a shinobi means." His eyes seemed to sparkle and he nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, yes! Shinobi should never have any weaknesses! There's no way anyone in this class could survive outside the academy!" His eyes stared deep into mine. "My father taught me the way of the shinobi!" By this point he was fully facing me and totally ignoring the two kids decking it out ten feet away. 

"Hmm. Your father must be a very smart man." Kakashi looked very similar to a bobble head in a car on a bumpy road. 

"Yes! Father is the best shinobi ever! He's so strong and can do anything he puts his mind to!" His eyes closed and he looked like he was daydreaming.

"I see, I see." Sakumo was indeed strong. Speaking of Sakumo, when did he die in canon?

'I think it was before Kakashi graduated....' 

He seemed to snap out of his daze and quickly reverted back into his shy self. "Ah, s-sorry.... I get very passionate wh-when my father is the subject of discussion..." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Not to say I was a Danzou fanatic, but he had definitely grown on me. Maybe it was the way he would give me rewards when I exceeded his expectations, or the awkward way he would ruffle my hair when he visited me, but he was someone whose presence I didn't mind (okay, maybe I was a daddy's boy, but WHATEVER).

 _'What's Kakashi's stats anyways?'_ I decided to see how strong he actually was. ' _ **Check**_.'

**Hatake Kakashi**

**STATS**

**LEVEL 26**

**TAIJUTSU 45**

**DEFENSE 32**

**NINJUTSU 38**

**GENJUTSU 30**

**SPEED 36**

**TITLE : SON OF THE WHITE FANG**

  * **Taijutsu moves hit harder**
  * **Affinity to swords increased**
  * **Speed increases when engaged in combat**
  * **Suna shinobi are more likely to attack on sight**



**SPECIALIZATION : TAIJUTSU**

**POSITION : Current student of the Ninja Academy**

 

 _'Yes! My short-term goal has been achieved!'_ I inwardly cheered.

Kakashi fidgeted. I hummed in thought. "Hey, Hatake-san." He glanced over at me. "Would you like to train together sometime? You seem like a worthy training partner." He was definitely the strongest person my age I could find. Maybe I could help him train up some stats too. His eyes widened and he blinked at me.

"Training partner? M-me?" He looked completely baffled. I nodded.

"Yes. I like you. You understand what it means to be a shinobi, and you are stronger than anyone here. My father wanted me to make friends anyways. It's perfect." He busied his hands by fixing his scarf as he thought over my offer. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Father always said that a shinobi i-is nothing without his comrades...." He shyly stuck out his hand. I studied it for a second and grabbed it. We shook hands and smiled.

"Good. It's decided then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, finally done with the baby arc and shoving off into the land of society.   
> Sorry about not updating yesterday. It was my day off and I planned on spending it spitting out a few chapters... That obviously didn't happen. Right as I was writing the Obito scene, my manager called me in to work. Ended up doing a 4-11:30pm qwq  
> I didn't intend for Kakashi to be Seisho's first friend. I actually wanted it to be Genma buuuut.... Seisho just kinda grabbed the story out of my hands.  
> Next chapter: I dunno, probably lots of Kakashi. Maybe a new present from Danzou too.


	8. Blades, Friends, And Just A Generally Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzou gives Seisho a present.   
> Kakashi and Seisho have a little heart-to-heart moment. This changes everything (not that Seisho knows that yet).  
> Sakumo is a thing as well.

The summoning by Danzou was not one I had expected. I had just finished my first day of school, walked home by myself (No Midori, I don't need your help. Yes, I'm sure), and was getting ready to go train, when a ROOT agent melted out of the wall and bowed before me.

"Young Lord, The Master wishes to have a word with you. Please follow me." I was left to trot behind the agent and wonder what in tarnation Danzou wanted with me this time.

 _'Was it because I befriended Kakashi?'_ He would certainly be happy knowing that I made friends with another child prodigy. The agent led me down another hallway (seriously, this house is too big) and approached a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door for me and I walked inside. _'This room... is EPIC!'_  It was a large open room with eight tables scattered around the room. Weapons of all kinds were placed all over the room. Swords were displayed on the walls and spears sat in barrels and other containers in the corners. There seemed to be every type of weapon in this room. _'Is that a freaking ball and chain?!'_

A figure stood in the middle of the room. It was, of course, Danzou. I trotted up to him. "Papa!" He seemed to slowly shift from one foot to the other, but ultimately decided to ignore my comment.

"Seisho. I have decided to give you a present for entering the academy." I shoved my mask to the side and looked up at him with stars in my eyes.

_'Could it be?'_

"Choose your weapon. However, let it be known that whichever weapon you choose, you will be training harshly to use it to it's fullest capabilities. Choose wisely." His blacker-than-coal eyes stared down at me. I nodded in excitement.

 _'I get to choose my own weapon!'_ I dashed off to look at my choices. A screen popped up. 

**WEAPON SELECTION**

_'Eeehh? This is part of that too?'_ I hummed in thought and headed towards the swords. When I got there however, I was quickly disappointed. When I went to grab a sword, a large red ' **X** ' appeared, and I was unable to grab one. _'W-whyyyy?!'_

**Swords can only be used if user's specialization is TAIJUTSU.**

I pouted. _'So not fair. I wanted a sword. I was going to be so badass...'_ I mumbled to myself and sadly walked away from the wall. No use being in that area anymore. I sadly made my way over to one of the eight tables, then proceeded to pout even harder. _'I'm too small...'_ I looked around for something I could use and found a chair sitting innocently in the corner near me. I dragged the chair over to the table and climbed onto it. There was an assortment of kunai, shuriken, and senbon scattered across the surface. I glanced over each option and rolled my eyes at the senbon.

**Senbon can only be used if user's specialization is SPEED.**

_'Well you know what? I didn't want to use you anyway.'_

"Stupid senbon..." I dragged the chair over to the next table. Daggers, throwing knives, nunchucks.... I'll keep the daggers in mind, but I'm hoping for something better. The next table had a set of kama, some fans, and gauntlets.

 _'Is there anything actually cool here? Maybe I should just go back to the daggers...'_ The fourth table held foot spikes (which I couldn't use), some grappling hooks (did people actually fight with those?) and... _'Oh my god... Are those... Hidden blades?'_ I slowly inched my hand towards them.

**Hidden Blades can be used regardless of class type.**

My mouth fell onto the perfect 'O' and I picked them up. They were a dark brown leather with the hidden blades strapped to the bottoms. _'Holy crap! I'm gunna be like Altair!'_

**Are you sure you would like to choose Weapon: Hidden Blades?**

**Once you have chosen, you cannot pick a different weapon.**

**Yes / No**

 

Did you even need to ask me? I smacked ' **YES** ' as hard as I could. I hopped off the chair and made my way to Danzou. "I want these!" He looked at the weapons in my hands and nodded.

"Well then, starting today, you will be training to use those weapons. I will get a suitable shinobi to teach you the ways of the secret blades." He turned and walked out the door.

"Thanks Papa! You're the best!" I waved at his back. He missed a step and choked. He turned his head to stare at me. I pushed my mask to the side and grinned at him.

-

A week later and I was only kind of regretting my life choices.

"Do it again." Dark beady eyes peered down at my form. I got back into position. Feet apart, left arm held in front of me, right arm level with my face and bent at the elbow. My right wrist pointed sideways towards my face while my left pointed sideways to my right. The blades were out in the open and ready to slice.

 _'Dash forward two steps, lead with my right foot.'_ I dashed forward and jumped with my left foot. My right foot lashed out and I spun to my left, immediately throwing out my left arm. _'Flip over the enemy and stab with my right blade. Block the hit from behind with my left arm.'_

The ROOT agent and I danced a deadly dance, one which involved sharp blades and hard kicks. I grunted when her foot drilled into my stomach and launched me off my feet. I hit the ground and rolled a few feet away. "Again."

-

"Ummm... Are you... alright?" A soft voice drifted through my head. Small hands nervously touched my shoulder. I groaned and shifted my head so I could face the owner of the voice and hands. Kakashi stood next to my chair and nervously messed with his scarf. His dark eyes glanced from the floor to my masked face and back to the floor again. "You uhmm... Y-you weren't paying... a-attention in class.... I was worried something.... m-might have been bothering you...?" He awkwardly poked his pointer fingers together like Hinata. 

_'Dammit Kakashi, stop being cute.'_

"O-oh, and umm... It's lunchtime... I thought you m... might have not heard the di-dismissal...." I sighed and lifted my head from the desk. I pointed to Genma's empty seat beside me. 

"Sit." He immediately sat down. I blinked. 

_'He's just like a dog...'_

"Did you bring a lunch?" I asked him as I searched the tabletop for a bento. Nothing. I frowned.

He looked to his lap in embarrassment. "Ah... I forgot it...." I facepalmed (facemasked?). 

 _' **Inventory:** Bento.' _ A small box wrapped in a dark purple cloth appeared on the desk in a cloud of smoke.

"We can share mine." I unwrapped the cloth and opened the box. 

"O-oh no, I couldn't possibly do that!" He quickly shook his head and stuffed his hands in his scarf. I gave him an unimpressed look (not that he could see it) and pushed the bento towards him. I picked up the chopsticks and handed them to him.

"Eat." He hurriedly grabbed the chopsticks from my grasp.

"Ah, umm, thank you v-very much Sh-Shimura-san..." He pulled the chopsticks apart. I pointedly turned my face away to give him privacy. I rested my cheek in my palm.

"Just Seisho is fine." I mumbled. Kakashi choked on his food. I pat his back as he coughed.

"I- _*cough*_ I would never _*cough cough*_ call y-your name in such an... improper way!" He panicked and stared at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes.

_'Japanese people and their formal ways.'_

"Why not? I really don't mind." He dropped his chopsticks. My hand flashed out and grabbed them before they could hit the floor.

"B-but we barely know each other! To use such friendly terms..." I sighed and set the chopsticks on the purple cloth.

"Look, I trust you. You're the only person I talk to in this class. Heck, you're the only person I talk to outside my family! You're pretty much my only friend." I pointed at him. "And if we go by that logic, you're technically my best friend, Kakashi." I casually tossed out his first name. His face was bright red and steam was coming out of his ears. I smirked.

"I-I-I... U-Ummm!"

 _'Looks like I broke him.'_ I poked his covered cheek.

"I trust you, Kakashi." To make a point, I lifted my hand to my mask and pushed it to the side.

 _'No going back on this... Isn't that how life is though?'_ He looked like he was gaping as he took in my face. His eyes rested on my eyes. I stared back. He seemed speechless.

"...W...Why?" He whispered. I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"You're my friend. Aren't you always talking about how important friends are?" His eyes filled with tears and he blinked rapidly. A single tear slid down his cheek and he furiously rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Yes... F-friends are v-v-very important. Th-they'll always ha-have your back, a-and...." He trailed off and looked up into my eyes. "B-but... why ME?" He sniffled. I hummed in thought.

"Well..." I pointed at him. "First of all, as I said, you're smart. You understand what I say and I don't have to repeat myself. Second-" I smirked. "You're strong. Don't think I didn't see you knock out those two chunnin a few days ago!" I shook my finger. He blushed and sniffled. "My third reason is plain and simple." I set my hand on his head and pulled him in close. He froze at the close proximity. "I like you. You're not cocky but you're not afraid to kick someone's ass if they talk smack about the people you care about." He trembled under my hand. "Ne, Kakashi, won't you be my friend?" I let a small smile slip onto my face. He sniffled and shakily nodded.

"Y-yes.... Please l-let me be your friend... Seisho..." I softly knocked our foreheads together and grinned.

"Hehe, of course! I've got your back, you've got mine!"

-

"So you're the little Seisho I've been hearing about!" The man crouched down to my height. "You're the only thing my little Kakashi talks about anymore!" Sakumo ruffled Kakashi's hair in affection. Kakashi squeaked and batted his hands away. His ears turned red.

"F-Father! Don't say that!" He whined. I chuckled and smiled under my mask (I had deactivated the seal).

"Yes, and you must be Kakashi's father? It's a pleasure meeting Konoha's famous White Fang." I nodded my head in greeting. Sakumo smiled, but I could see his eyes studying me. Of course he would. He probably found me suspicious. The one and only son of Danzou the War Hawk, approaching the White Fang's son, and declaring them not only friends, but best friends? I would be suspicious if I was him too. "Earlier today, I invited your son to come train with me at the Shimura estate. Of course, we made sure to run it by you first." Okay, that didn't help my case. I paused for a second, then tacked on "Ah, if you would so like, you may join us to watch over your son. I understand if you are wary. The Shimura estate can be quite intimidating to outsiders." Yes, seeing masked figures walking around the halls, clothed in nothing but dark uniforms could be quite intimidating. Good thing I got used to it early on or I would have shit my pants in fright on more than one occasion. 

"Hmmm... You know what? I think I'll take you up on your offer! You could always use a wizened eye watching over your training!" He grinned and nodded. I nodded and flared my chakra. A ROOT agent appeared beside me, bowing.

"Yes, Young Master?" Kakashi's eyes widened and he stared at the agent. Sakumo's smile looked strained and he shifted to slightly cover Kakashi.

"Tell Papa that I will be having some friends over for training. Make sure he knows that I am not skipping my other practices and will work on them later tonight." Yes, I had more than just secret blades training. Now that I'm in the ninja academy, Danzou bumped up my training to chunnin level. Every morning I woke with an aching body, but the pain was worth it for all the power I was gaining.

The agent nodded. I dismissed them and they disappeared. "W-who was that?" Kakashi peered at the now empty spot and back up to me.

"Ah, he's one of the shinobi under the command of my dad." I turned to Sakumo. "Don't worry, they look intimidating, but they're actually pretty annoying and childish." He slightly loosened his posture.

"R-right..." He laughed nervously. I turned and started walking towards the estate. The father and son duo easily caught up to me.

-

"Welcome back Seisho-sama!" Midori greeted happily from the entrance. Koda and Yuga stood on either side of her. I huffed. "Oh my! Guests?" Midori gasped and clasped her hands together. "C-could it be?" She ran out of the house and stopped in front of us. She crouched down and looked at Kakashi with starry eyes. "Did Seisho-sama finally bring home a friend?!" I pushed her face away from Kakashi (who looked extremely confused) and scowled. 

"Midori. Stop acting like a moron and be civil." Yuga and Koda made their way towards us and Koda snorted. 

"Seisho-sama, you should be well aware that that's impossible." Koda reached his hand out to ruffle Midori's hair, but was stopped by Midori karate-chopping his wrist. "Ow! Hey, what the hell?!" He glared down at her. Yuga sighed and bowed to Sakumo.

"I apologize for their idiocy, Hatake-san. We are all very happy that the Young Master has brought a friend home. Some more than others." He glanced to Midori and Koda. Said two proceeded to whine. "Welcome to the Shimura estate." 

"Oh no, thank you for having us!" Sakumo seemed to relax at the show in front of him. Kakashi grabbed my sleeve and inched closer to me. I cleared my throat. The three agents looked over to me, two more sheepish than the other.

"You two." I pointed to Midori and Koda. "Three hundred laps around the estate." They sputtered.

"B-But Seisho-sama!" I pointedly glared at her, cutting off anything she might have to say. 

"Now." She pouted but turned and started jogging to the gate. Koda giggled and followed. I sighed loudly and turned to face the two Hatake's. "Sorry about that. Like I said, they're idiots." I gave a deadpanned look in the ROOT agents general direction then turned and marched into the house. The two silverette's followed. 

-

The outside training facility was a great place for relaxing. Sadly, we were not relaxing. We were using it for its intended purpose. Training.

 _'Y'know, for such a chibi, he really does hit hard.'_ I blocked a kick with the back of my hand. _'OW! Jeez! Stupid ninja strength!'_ A rythmic ' _Tap... Tap... Tap..._ ' broke my concentration. I quickly leaped away from Kakashi and turned towards the stone path.

"Papa!" I waved, and after making sure the small silver-headed chibi wouldn't attack me, I ran to greet Danzou. Sakumo tensed at the sight of Danzou, but seemed to loosen slightly at my behavior. Yes, that's why I was acting like this. It was damn annoying when Sakumo would tense at the slightest shadow or movement. I decided to go straight to the root (haha, get it?) of the problem: Danzou. Sakumo was obviously wary of Danzou (and for good reason), so I figured the only way to help his get over his fear would be to face Danzou directly. Who knows, maybe they could even be _besties_ by the end of all this.

 

I doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. You'll never guess what happened.   
> There I was, sleeping soundly in my bed, when all of a sudden, I was rudely awoken by my phone ringing. 'Hey Nems, this is Sophia (my manager) from Forever 21! I was wondering if you could come into work today? Your shift would just be a 10-6!"  
> I sobbed internally as I checked the time. 9:00AM. I weighed my options. Writing, or money? I thought of that $600 I recently spent on Elsword and sadly agreed.  
> Can I enjoy one day off without having to pull a long shift?  
> Anyways, small rant over, Kakashi is here and won't be leaving... like... ever. Or whatever, idk. This chapter really helped push along Seisho and Kakashi's relationship. Sakumo is alive and well.  
> By this point, we just gotta throw the whole canon away.  
> Next Chapter: Prolly Danzou and Sakumo becoming bffs. Maybe I can finally pull Obito into the spotlight. Who knows?


	9. Becoming God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho realizes some things.  
> He also pretty much becomes God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I totally didn't realize the Rinnegan was THIS OP until I just looked it up in the Narutopedia....

Sakumo and Danzou had disappeared into the house (probably into the study) and left Kakashi and me outside so we could continue our training.

"Man, you're pretty strong! Those kicks of yours are no joke!" I rubbed my forearm in an attempt to soothe the pain. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "O-oh, thank you... I still have a l-long way to go... Your punches really... hurt as well." He softly pat his side where I had managed to hit earlier. I shrugged.

"Well, I've been trained by ROOT agents ever since I could walk." I smirked. "My taijutsu is pretty strong, but my chakra control is exceptional." I paused as a thought popped into my head. "But uh... now that I think about it..." Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner. "I uh... I don't really know any jutsu..." Wow. After all those years of chakra practice, and all I could perform was the basic three academy jutsu, water and tree walking, and shunshin. That is sad.

"Eh? Really? Do you... know your chakra type?" Kakashi looked at me with slightly wide eyes. I thought back on my last four years of life.

"Ummm..." My eyes widened. "No... I never checked." What kind of imbecile... 

 _'Am I seriously this retarded?'_ I facepalmed. _'After being reborn into this world full of magic wielding ninjas and choosing to specialize in freaking ninjutsu.... I never even thought to check my chakra type?!'_ This would need to be fixed. Preferably today. _'And I'm almost to one hundred points too!'_

I sighed loudly. Kakashi fidgeted. "Well... I umm... h-heard that starting tomorrow, we'll be practicing ch... chakra control and ninjutsu..." I looked up at him and grinned.

"Really?" I then remembered that this class was the _third_ year and frowned in thought. "Wait... We're only NOW being taught ninjutsu and chakra control? What the hell were they doing in first and second year?" That's strange. Shouldn't the academy be focusing more on the offensive stuff than book smarts?

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know. I only joined th-this year... Same as you..." His eyes narrowed in thought. "They couldn't have just been... s-sitting around, right? Surely they learned something..."

"Well, if they WERE taught something, the teachers are doing a shit job. Seriously, these kids are so weak, their first real fight will be their last." I crossed my arms over my chest. There were only a few kids within an acceptable standard in our class. There was Sarutobi Asuma (which, let's face it, he's stronger than the other kids because his dad is the freaking Hokage), Maito Gai, and Ebisu. Yes, there were ones like Genma and Kurenai who excelled at something other than raw power, but if they were in a one-on-one fight to the death against someone like a Kumo chunnin... Well, I'm sure you can guess the results. "The academy system needs to be totally changed. New teachers should be introduced to the academy." I hummed in thought. "Experienced retired shinobi and kunoichi would be good." If they got injured ninjas that were unable to return to the front lines to teach instead, that would certainly boost the overall strength of the graduating classes. 

Kakshi nodded in agreement. "Yes, Konoha would definitely benefit from a system revamp..." He looked to be brainstorming.

"Hmmm. Not a bad idea. I'll have to bring that up in the next meeting." A deep voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw both Danzou and Sakumo standing a few feet away.

_'When did they...'_

"You're already finished with your meeting?" I blinked up at them and Kakashi joined me at my side.

"Yes. We had a small chat and cleared up some misunderstandings." Sakumo smiled and picked up Kakashi, who let out a small squeal. "Well then, I think we've been here for quite some time." He looked up to the sky, which was painted in an array of oranges, yellows, pinks, and reds. "I think it's time to head home." He smiled down at me. "Thank you for inviting us over, Seisho-kun! You're welcome to come visit us whenever you like!" He turned and bowed to Danzou. "I thank you for allowing us into your home, Danzou-sama."

Danzou nodded once. "Yes. We will be seeing each other again shortly, Hatake-san."

I waved up at Kakashi and he shyly waved back. "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi!" He 'eep'd and turned red.

"Y-yes... I'll see you then... S-Seisho..." He buried his face into his scarf. Sakumo smiled at the blushing mess of his son.

"Well then.." He waved and shunshin'd away. I sighed and pushed my mask to the side of my head.

"Now then..." Danzou trained his eyes on my form.I blinked up at him in confusion. "What was that about the academy's system needing a revamp?" I let out a nervous laugh and ruffled the back of my head.

"Well..."

-

"Okay everybody, listen up!"

The class sat in an open field behind the school. Kids clustered into small groups and whispered to each other. Kakashi and I sat to the side of the groups. The teacher stood in front of the class, under an old oak tree. "Today you will be learning your chakra nature!" He held up a stack of paper. "To do that, we will be using these!" He grabbed a piece off the top of the stack and held it out for all of us to see. "Simply channel a small bit of your chakra into the paper and-" His paper caught fire and was quickly reduced to ashes. Whispers of excitement erupted throughout the field. "The paper will tell you your nature! Now then, if your paper is lit of fire like mine, your chakra is the fire element! If it-" I stopped listening and turned to Kakashi.

"Do you know your element?" I played with a sleeve of my haori.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm l-lightning type." I hummed.

 _'So that's still the same. Although, wasn't he able to use every type when he was an adult?'_ I thought about it. _'No, wait. Wasn't that only because he had Obito's sharingan?'_ I tapped a finger to my masked cheek in thought. _'I think his main element was lightning, then his secondary was earth. Did he have a third release? He was a jounin. He had to have a third release. Maybe it was water?'_ Kakashi was pretty OP in canon. Well, he was supposed to be. After a certain point, his character just kind of... fell flat in the power area. _'Kakashi deserves more love than that!'_

"Stupid Kishimoto..." I mumbled under my breath. Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

"Eh?" 

"O-oh, it's nothing. Hahaha...." I waved a hand in front of my face. Toga-sensei made his was to our small group.

"Here you go Kakashi-kun, Seisho-kun!" He handed us each a piece of paper. "Make sure you tell us which element you get!" He waved and headed to a group a few feet away from us. I looked down at the paper. It lazily fluttered in the breeze. I glanced to Kakashi's paper. Like he said, his immediately crumpled. He nodded and looked to mine.

"Well?"

I cleared my throat and looked at the paper. This was it. I could find out my chakra nature and begin learning real offensive ninjutsu. This would be another large step to reach my goal. _'Here goes nothing!'_ I channeled chakra into my fingertips. The world froze around me.

**CHAKRA NATURE SELECTION**

I blinked. "Eh?" I... get to choose my chakra nature? That's... kind of disappointing. 

 _'Oh well, at least now I can make sure I get one I like.'_ I shrugged, but still felt slightly disappointed.

**FIRE**

**LIGHTNING**

**WATER**

**GROUND**

**WIND**

I put a finger to my chin and hummed. _'Now then... which one do I want?'_ I immediately crossed off  **GROUND**. Yes, it's good for crushing people or defense, but I wanted something... more than that. I crossed off  **FIRE** too. _'Too original._ ' My eyes jumped from  **LIGHTNING** to **WIND**. _'Lightning sounds pretty badass... I can electrocute people, or enhance my speed in battle. Or...'_ My eyes stared at the **WIND** option. _'How cool would it be to use air as a weapon?!'_ I thought back to when I chose my specialization. _'Once I get two hundred points in ninjutsu, I can use my element **without chakra**. That means that if I choose **WIND** , I could do... pretty much anything. I could even be cool like the Tsuchikage and float all the time!'_ I made up my mind and pressed the **WIND** option.

The world resumed and the paper in my hand split in half. "O-oh, you're a wind type. C-congratulations..." Kakashi did a cute little eye-smile and scratched his temple. I nodded.

"Thanks. I suppose it's not that big of a surprise." Kakashi tilted his head in a questioning manner. He did that a lot. "Ah, it's because my dad is a wind type as well. Well, his main element is wind. He can also do earth, water, and fire." I leaned closer to his ear. "I've heard that he's also quite good at yin and yang release." He hummed in approval.

"Well... if his main element is wind... d-do you think he'd teach you some skills?" I blinked. Danzou? Teach me? 

"I.... hadn't thought about that." A smile slowly formed on my face. If I could get Danzou to personally teach me, wouldn't I get insanely proficient in wind? Plus, I only needed ten more points to be able to perform ninjutsu without hand signs.

 _'It's decided. I will accept nobody but Danzou as my ninjutsu sensei.'_ Drops of sweat trailed down my temple. _'The problem is... how the hell am I going to get him to agree?'_

-

My quiet walk back the the estate was interrupted by a small ' _Ping!_ ' going off in my head followed by a small box appearing in my vision.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the SKILLS menu!**

I blinked and stared ahead of me as the box slowly faded away.

_'Skills? Wait, is this because I unlocked my chakra nature? **Menu**.'_

**MENU**

**CHARACTER**

**SKILLS**

**STATS**

**CHECK**

**INVENTORY**

**LOCKED**

Huh. _' **Skills**.' _ A large screen popped up. There were many small boxes filling the screen, but most of them had a lock on them. Only the first four boxes were unlocked. They were labeled:  **CLONE JUTSU** ,  **KAWARIMI** ,  **HENGE** , and  **SHUNSHIN**. They all held a small golden star in the corner of their box. I tapped on one of the stars and a small information box popped up.

**A golden star on a skill means that the user has complete mastery over that particular skill. That skill cannot be further improved.**

_'So I've mastered those ones, huh? Cool.'_ I scrolled down and watched rows upon rows of locked skills scroll by. _'Wow, I can really learn this many skills?'_ At the bottom of the list, a line separated the skills from another portion of boxes. Above the boxes sat a red orb with many rings inside it. It was my eye. Next to my eye was the label.

**RINNEGAN**

_'Wait... does that mean... these boxes are the skills I can use with my rinnegan?'_ I felt glee bubble up inside of me. _'I can FINALLY use these eyes?!'_ The grin on my lips threatened to split my face in two, but I was more focused on the small boxes in front of me. The boxes were split into seven sections with lines separating the sections. One section, however, sat above the others under the label **RINNEGAN**. The other six groups, however, were labeled and held a small description under each title.

**THE DEVA PATH**

**(Control over attractive and repulsive forces)**

**SKILLS**

  * **Shinra Tensei (Offensive)**
  * **Chibaku Tensei (Offensive)**
  * **Bansho Ten'in (Active)** (insert small golden star here)



 

**THE ASURA PATH**

**(The ability to mechanise one's body)**

**SKILLS**

  * **Asura Attack (Offensive)**
  * **Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability (Offensive)**



 

**THE HUMAN PATH**

**(Soul extraction)**

**THE ANIMAL PATH**

**(Summons)**

**SKILLS**

  * **Summon Rinnegan (Offensive/Defensive/Active)** (insert small golden star here)



 

**THE PRETA PATH**

**(Chakra absorption)**

**SKILLS**

  * **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (Defensive/Active)**



 

**THE NARAKA PATH**

**(Access to the King of Hell)**

 

I stopped in the middle of the street and gaped. I... hadn't realized just how over powered the rinnegan was. SERIOUSLY! The rinnegan skills let me use black receivers and gives me the ability to _see chakra_.

The Naraka path has the ability to literally heal _any wound_ , no matter how bad it is. It also lets me interrogate anyone (as long as I can catch them).

The Preta path absorbs and ninjutsu used against the user, making me practically immune to any and all ninjutsu.

The Animal path gives me the ability to summon anything that has a black receiver in it (that includes other people, even if they're alive).

The Human path lets me read someones mind, although if I use that skill, the person is guaranteed to die.

The Asura path basically makes the user a robot Tsunade hopped up on steroids. You can punch through anything and can make parts of your body a cannon. Seriously.

The Deva path is, as you saw with Pein, completely badass. The only downfall to this path is that there's a five second cooldown after every time you use the Bansho Ten'in. 

All in all, I was the most badass motherfucker in the world (if you ignored Nagato). Even if most of these skills were at level one, there's no way I was weak now. Seriously, why the fuck did I not do this sooner?

Note to self, practice summoning black receivers and give myself a shiny new piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately Obito didn't happen this chapter. HE WILL BE COMING SOON! I swears.   
> In other news, Seisho is the new Jesus. Jk, but te rinnegan is OP af. I'm going to have to figure out a way to make him a little less... y'know.  
> At least this gave me an idea of something that could happen in the future.  
> Next Chapter: Hopefully Danzou becomes Danzou-sensei. I dunno about the rest.


	10. Proving Ones Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho proves himself to Danzou.  
> Player [Obito] has entered the game!

I bust open the door to the study. "PAPA! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Two sets of eyes peered down at me. Danzou looked like he couldn't believe I would ever do such a thing. Hiruzen's mouth was slightly open like he was in the middle of a sentence.

 _'Oops.'_ I slowly lowered my foot to the floor and stared at the two men in awkward silence (and ignored the snickering coming from the hallway).

"Umm... You look a little busy. I'll... come back later...." I slowly inched my foot backwards. Hiruzen's mouth clicked shut before he let out a chuckle. 

"Oh my, he's just as loud as you were!" He let out another chuckle. I blinked and looked up at him. Danzou, loud? 

"Umm... I think you have the wrong person." My masked eyes narrowed up at the old (not so old?) Hokage. "He might be really awkward-" Queue Danzou choking "or pretend to be intimidating-" Danzou coughed loudly "but Papa's definitely not loud!" Honestly, I couldn't even imagine him raising his voice above anything than an angry growl. Hiruzen covered his mouth and giggled (Really? The freaking Hokage is giggling now?!).

"Oh no, actually-" He leaned towards me and put a hand out to cover his mouth like he was telling me a big secret. "When your papa-" Distant yell of 'Oi!' "was younger, he was quite hot-headed!" He chuckled again. My eyes widened and I gaped over at Danzou.

"N...No way." Hiruzen's mouth twisted into a grin. Danzou sighed (Legit sighed. Crazy, right?) and put his head in his hand. He then straightened up as he remembered where we were.

"Are you done with your gossip, Hiruzen?" Danzou glared at the Hokage, then proceeded to chuckle and nod. "Seisho, what did you need?" He turned to me and clasped his hands together. I ruffled the back of my head and chuckled.

"W-well... Today we uh... learned our chakra natures...." This was awkward. "And, well, I found out that I'm a wind type..." I shuffled around and glanced up at Danzou. He nodded and turned to a drawer in his desk.

"Wind type. I see. In that case, I'll assign an ag-"

"No!" I interrupted him. Then promptly internally punched myself because this is Danzou. You can't just interrupt Danzou! His hand halted its movements. His eyes narrowed.

"...Excuse me?" A bead of sweat dripped down my neck.

"U-uhh... I mean- I just- Umm...." I took a moment to straighten myself and looked Danzou in the eyes. "I want you to train me!" My hands curled into fists at my side and I puffed out my chest. Silence permeated the air. Danzou slowly retracted his hand from the drawer and folded it neatly under his chin.

"...You want me to train you?" I sharply nodded. "Why? I could easily find someone just as proficient as myself to train you. There's no need for me to personally teach you." I quickly shook my head.

"No. You're easily the most proficient wind user in the village. I've heard of your abilities. How your wind is so strong that it can break through extremely durable wooden domes. How your vacuum-based attacks can slash like blades and pierce like bullets. I even heard that you can use your wind chakra to maneuver in mid-air or infuse it into your weapons to make yourself just that much more powerful in battle." My nails dug into my palms. "Your abilities are extraordinary, and I will accept no teacher other than you." Though they couldn't see it, my face was full of determination. This was one thing I would NOT budge on. 

"...Prove yourself." Danzou slowly stood from his seat. "I have a very busy schedule. I will not waste my time on a lost cause." He wanted me to prove myself? Fine. I can do that. He flared his chakra and a ROOT agent appeared beside him. "Go all out. Fight for your life." Danzou walked past me and out the door. Hiruzen, the agent, and I followed him to one of our outside training fields. The agent and I walked to the middle of the field and stood across from each other.

"It's an honor to fight against you, Young Lord." He bowed. "I trust you will not be holding back?" I nodded.

"Of course. This is my training on the line. Prepare to have yourself beaten to the edge of death." I punched a fist into my hand.

Let's see what I'm going against. _' **Check**.'_

**Zato Taki**

**STATS**

**LEVEL ?**

**TAIJUTSU 146**

**DEFENSE 117**

**NINJUTSU 125**

**GENJUTSU 85**

**SPEED 130**

**TITLE : THE DEFENDER OF THE SHADOW**

  * **Strength is increased when near character [Shimura Danzou]**
  * **Defense +20**



**SPECIALIZATION : TAIJUTSU**

**POSITION : PERSONAL GUARD OF CHARACTER [Shimura Danzou]**

 

Oh... Well... This fight is definitely not in my favor.

 

**Shimura Seisho**

**STATS**

**LEVEL 31**

**TAIJUTSU 73**

**DEFENSE 62**

**NINJUTSU 91**

**GENJUTSU 35**

**SPEED 62**

**TITLE : SHIMURA HEIR**

  * **ROOT agents will obey any orders without question**
  * **People are more likely to listen to and follow you**
  * **Uchiha clan members will blindly trust you no matter what while this title is equipped**



**SPECIALIZATION : NINJUTSU**

**POSITION : HEIR TO THE SHIMURA CLAN**

 

 _'Oookaaayyyy... So I'm screwed. What the fuck am I supposed to do?'_ I glanced around the clearing as I tried to think of a winning strategy. _'Well... at least I have an ace up my sleeve.'_ I thought back to earlier that day when I unlocked my skills. _'If all else fails, I still have the rinnegan to fall back on...'_ I glanced over to Hiruzen and Danzou, who stood on the edge of the field. _'Does Hiruzen even know about my rinnegan? Well... It doesn't matter. I'll do anything to win.'_ I fixed myself into my starting position.

"I'm ready." The agent nodded and got into position. We stared at each other for a moment.

 _'Here we go...'_ The agent disappeared. I ducked under a punch from behind and lashed out with my left arm. My blade popped out of its spot as my hand drove down on thin air. I jumped over a kick and twisted in the air.I kicked out with my leg, but the agent grabbed my ankle. He twisted me around and threw me at a tree. I flipped and landed on the tree. I glared at the agent. He twisted his shoulder and cracked his neck. _'As I expected, taijutsu is a no-go against this guy. I don't know any ninjutsu.... Soooo....'_ I smirked underneath my mask and slipped a black receiver into my hand inside the sleeve of my haori. I looked the agent in the eye and threw the receiver at him as hard as I could. _'I don't know any regular ninjutsu, but all the skills for the rinnegan are unlocked!'_

He turned to the side and grabbed the receiver from the air.

"What is this?" He looked to be examining the black rod. I smirked and poured chakra into the receiver. I forced his legs to stay in place and I dashed towards him as fast as I could. I materialized another rod as thrust it towards his chest. He flared his chakra and broke out of my hold, quickly dropping the receiver in his hand and smacking my arm away. I clicked my tongue and materialized a rod in my other hand before swinging around and stabbing towards one of his arms. The agent disappeared and I looked around. "What are those?" His voice echoed through the trees. I searched the branches with my eyes but couldn't see him.

"...None of your business." My grip tightened and I threw one of the rods towards a branch on a nearby tree. The branch shimmered and the agent leaped sideways. He shunshin'd and I blocked one of his hits from above. 

 _'I'm not about to be one of those bad guys who tells the good guy all about his powers right in the middle of their fight. That's just stupid.'_ I kicked out at his knee as I held the receiver with both hands. _'He's strong!'_ I decided to switch tactics. He dodged my kick and pushed my arms to the side. I abandoned the rod and opened my hands, facing my palms towards him. _'Time to show off the other paths!'_ Small metal holes appeared in my palms.

"Shura no Ko!*" Condensed bullets of chakra shot out of my palms. The agent had no time to think as the bullets pierced his sides. Both bullets exploded on contact. I shunshin'd into a tree farther away in the field. Bits of dirt, grass, and rocks flew through the air and crashed into the ground. Danzou tilted his head and dodged a large piece of rock thrown his way.

 _'Whoops.'_ After a few seconds, the explosions died down. I peeked into the small crater that formed, but saw no trace of anyone. Instead, bits of wood lay strewn about. _'Dammit!'_

"Oi, oi, oi! What the hell was that?! That's actually terrifying!" The ROOT agent appeared at the edge of the crater and peered into it. "Where did you learn that?!" I ignored his questions and rushed towards him with a black receiver in one hand.

"That's enough." I froze in place. "I've seen enough." I slowly relaxed my body and turned towards Danzou. He stood a few feet away and looked at me with a gleam in his eye. "I'll train you." 

It took a second for me to process what he said. I then grinned and raised my hands above my head. "YYYYEEESSS!" 

"But." I blinked. "I will work you harder than you've ever worked in your life. You will train every single day, starting when you get home from the academy. You will not have any breaks, not even for your friend." I nodded as fast as I could. I could hang out with Kakashi at school. He understands.

"Yes Sir!" I saluted.

-

The next morning, I happily made my way to school. If my mask wasn't activated, I would have been humming and skipping. My lip and tongue hurt from my new piercings I gave myself last night (Snakebites and a tongue piercing), but they didn't bother me much. I was much more focused on the fact that _Danzou would be personally teaching me wind jutsus_. I squealed internally. 

"Oi!" A voice called out from behind me. I kept walking. "Oooiii! You! With the white hair!" I stopped and turned around.

"...Yes?" A kid ran up to me. He panted slightly but held a grin on his face. He tousled the side of his head. 

"You're the new kid, right? Well, no way I could miss you with that mask! You're so short too!" He peered down at me with ebony eyes, the same shade as his hair.

 _'Holy shit, has he finally noticed me?!'_ I nodded slightly. 

"Yes... Well, I've been here for nearly a month now..." I turned around and continued down the path. The kid ran to catch up with me.

"EH?! Has it already been a month?!" I nodded quietly. "O-oh! Well anyways, I wanted to introduce myself!" He ran in front of me and turned around. I stopped before I could run into him. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Uchiha Obito!" I slowly grabbed his hand.

"Shimura Seisho." Internally I was a bumbling, blushing mess. 

_'Thank you sooo much, mask! You're the only reason I'm not being a total FOOL!'_

"Ah, nice to meet you!" Obito grinned down at me and shook our hands with enthusiasm. I was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Asura Attack  
> Yay! Obito was finally introduced! I can't wait to see where we go from here!  
> Guys. I need some help. I was reading more on the rinnegan, and it says that each rinnegan user gets something like a customized power just for them! Like, Madara could create corporeal shadows in the invisible world of Limbo, which is only visible to the Rinnegan, and Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, and create portals to other dimensions.  
> Sooo my question is... What should Seisho's Rinnegan let him do? I was going to make it so he can quickly regenerate, but that might be TOO OP.   
> Suggestions?


	11. Seisho's First Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate stuff.

Honestly, I've been so focused on getting stronger that I basically forgot about the whole 'soulmate' thing. Yeah, I might have wondered who my soulmates were a few times, but I had quickly forgotten about the subject completely. So here I was, little four year old kid, surrounded by a bunch of squealing eight year old children who were gushing over how "My soulmate is going to be soooo romantic!~" and "No way man, they're gunna be so strong! We're gunna beat up all the Kiri shinobi by ourselves!" Or some other stupid comment. The class had basically turned this lesson into a soulmark show-and-tell. We had all gotten into groups (Of course Kakashi and I immediately gravitated towards each other) and were supposed to discuss the theory of soulmates (Or something like that. Honestly, I never paid attention to the teacher), but little eight year olds seemingly have the attention span of an ant. My group consisted of Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Obito, Rin, and myself. I have no idea how this group even formed. 

Rin took off her right glove (That's a new addition!) and showed us her palm. I stared at the image, a little creeped out. On her palm... was an eye. Okay, not like an actual eye, but her soulmark was an eye. It seemed to be mainly black in color, but the iris had a gleam of blue. "This is my soulmark!" She smiled as she looked down to her palm. She glanced over at Kakashi's hands (Which were also covered) as if hoping he had the same mark on his palm. Kakashi simply nodded and played with the ends of his scarf. Rin seemed to deflate a little. I glanced over to Obito. He seemed to be mildly depressed as he looked at his empty palms.

_'Poor guy. Looks like they're not meant to be.'_

"Ooh! How does yours show your soulmates emotions?" Kurenai leaned forward in interest as she got a closer look. Rin seemed to brighten up at the question.

"Well, I think when they're happy, it gets this little gleam in it, and it crinkles in the corners like they're smiling! And when-" Rin excitedly explained her soulmark to Kurenai. I glanced back to Kakashi (He sat to my left), who was idly playing with his fingers.

"So... Have you found your soulmate yet?" I leaned my cheek against my palm, then immediately undid the action as I remembered I still had my mask on. He jumped and turned his head to me.

"A-ah... Not yet..." His eyes drooped a little. I pat his head.

"Don't worry, you're only four." He looked up to me.

"Un... H... Have you... found yours yet?" His eyes slowly trailed over my form as if searching for a mark. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not very worried about finding them." I paused. "Y'know...." He looked up at my mask. "I actually have two soulmarks." Rin and Kurenai paused in their conversation and swiveled their heads towards me. The rest of the group trained their eyes on me too. I blinked.

"W-what?" Rin stammered.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai followed. I blinked again.

"Umm...." I glanced around the group. Was it really so surprising? Although now that I think about it, weren't there only three other recorded cases? "Is it... really that strange?" I glanced to my right at Obito. His mouth was slightly open and he looked surprised.

Genma nodded. "Of course it is! Is that even possible?" His eyes narrowed. "You're not lying, are you?" I gave him my most unimpressed look (not that he could see it) and scoffed.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Then, prove it!" He pointed at me. "Show us both your marks." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I stood up and shrugged off my haori. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it up.

"Okay class, let's all line up! It's time for sparring!" I blinked and released my shirt. Kakashi stood up and handed me my haori. I put it on and looked to Genma. I shrugged.

-

Lunch came quicker than I expected. Instead of our usual spot (My desk), I decided that I wanted to eat outside. Kakashi found a tree a little out of the way from the training field. We hopped up onto one of the hidden branches and set down our bentos. I pushed my mask to the side and opened my bento. Kakashi hesitated for a second before pulling his mask down. I looked up at him and tilted my head slightly. He blushed and played with his chopsticks.

"Ah... Well... Y-you trust me enough... to show your face... I-I thought....that maybe..." I grinned and tussled his hair. 

"Mah, I'm happy you trust me. Thank you, Kakashi." He ' _eep_ 'd and buried his face in his scarf. I chuckled and watched his ears turn bright red.

 _'He really is adorable as all hell!'_ I smiled and ate a piece of tamagoyaki. _'Ah, this is actually pretty good. Midori probably made my lunch today.'_ A hum escaped my throat. Kakashi seemed to pull himself together enough to peek out of his scarf. He observed my form.

"Umm... So... You said you have... two soulmarks?" 

"Hmm?" I swallowed my bite. "Yeah. I guess it's supposed to be pretty rare? There's only been three other cases recorded apparently." I tapped my chopsticks against the corner of my bento. Kakashi's eyes followed my movements.

"So.... How... Would that...." He trailed off. 

"Well, apparently even though I have two soulmates, to them, I am their only soulmate." I absentmindedly tapped my chopsticks against my cheek. "It's... weird, but it kinda makes sense."

He hummed and played with the ends of his scarf. I ate another bite of food.

" _I... wish you... were my soulmate..._ " He whispered so quietly I nearly didn't hear him. I paused my movements and stared at him.

 _'Wait.... does Kakashi.... have a crush on me?'_ I watched his cheeks turn red and he melted into his scarf.

"By the way..." I cleared my throat. His eyes slowly trailed up to meet mine. "What is your soulmark?" My head tilted slightly. His movements paused. 

"U-umm... well..." He fidgeted. 

"Well, you don't have to show me. Sorry for asking." My chopsticks clacked together. Kakashi looked like he was having an internal battle. I left him to his thoughts and took another bite.

 Movement caught my eye. Kakashi slowly unwound his scarf from around his neck and set it gently on the branch. _'I wonder who his soulmate is... Not Rin, that's for sure. Maybe Obito? Mmm... Well, Obito seems a bit too high-strung for him.'_ He then removed the mask that was hanging from around his neck. I swallowed my bite and stared at the small bits of pink that poked out from his shirt. _'...No way.'_ He gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly tugged it over his head. My chopsticks slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. On Kakashi's left arm sat an elegant looking sakura tree. Its roots curled around his elbow and the petals fluttered over his shoulder, chest, and neck. My eyes widened as they took in the tattoo. His mark seemed to stir up, some invisible wind caused the petals the whip around. Some fell from the branches and were blown across his chest. _'W-wait a second.... This can't be right.'_ I blinked, then blinked again. _'This can't be right... because... if it is.... then doesn't that mean...'_

Kakashi seemed to shift around in uncertainty. "...U-Ummm...." My eyes snapped up to his face. He was looking at the floor (Probably at the chopsticks I dropped). "Are you.... okay?"

"...Oi, Kakashi." I gulped when his eyes met mine. His mouth was tilted into a frown and there was a crease between his eyebrows.

"...Yes?" He looked worried.

"I..." I gulped. "I think you just found your soulmate..." He looked at me blankly and blinked.

"Huh?" I let my haori slip off my shoulders and lay behind me on the branch. My mask was set gently on top of Kakashi's scarf. His black orbs followed my movements. They slowly got wider as I shed more clothes. My shirt was slipped above my head and put in my lap. Kakashi's eyes quickly made their way to my left arm, where the same mark as his sat. Silence reigned between us as he stared at my arm. He blinked and suddenly his eyes were filled with tears. "...Eh?" His dark orbs slowly trailed from my shoulder, to my neck, then up to my eyes. "Th-then..." The tears overflowed and slid down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped his cheek and sniffled. I crawled over our bentos and pulled him into my chest. He buried his face in my neck and hiccuped. One of my arms wrapped around his back and the other buried itself in his hair. "I'm... so happy!" He hiccuped again and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I smiled into his hair and chuckled.

 _'To think that Kakashi would be one of my soulmates....'_  

-

All throughout Danzou's training, I hummed happily. 

'I just can't get over the fact that Kakashi is my soulmate!' A bullet of wind flew out of my mouth and crashed into a training dummy. Said dummy was blown to pieces. Danzou's eyes stared at me from a few feet away.

"...Seisho." I turned and grinned widely.

"Yyyeeess?~" I sang. Danzou's eyebrow twitched.

"Did something happen today? You seem much more..." He examined my form as I rocked on my heels. "...Chipper... than usual." I hummed and kicked a pebble at my feet.

"Well..." My grin widened. "I'll let you in on my secret!" I skipped up to him and stood on my toes. "Actually, today at lunch..." He leaned down so he could hear me better. "I... found one of my soulmates!" I put a palm to my cheek and giggled. Danzou's eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders.

"You what?!" He looked slightly paler. I pouted.

"I found my soulmate!" I paused and hummed. "Well, I didn't _find_ them per say, since we already knew each other, but we saw the marks..." I nodded. "Anyways, I have a soulmate!" Danzou put his face in his hands.

"Who is it?" He mumbled into his hands.

"Jeez, don't get so excited!" I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms. "... It's Kakashi." I smiled at the ground. Danzou made a choking noise.

"Kakashi, as in Hatake's son?!" I nodded. He groaned. "Oh lord..." I snickered.

It's fun messing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't plan for any of that to happen. I was going to wait till they were like 8 or so and THEN do the big reveal.... but no. Seisho and Kakashi gave me the big middle finger and decided that now was the time.  
> This book has given me some more ideas for other books I would like to write... Buuut I'll wait on those so I can keep my daily updates with this book.  
> Next chapter: I honestly have no idea. Probably some more soulmate stuff. Maybe some Sakumo.


	12. Early Morning Snuggles and Academy Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho gets kicked out of his house for no real reason.  
> We are once again reminded that Seisho does not want to be one of the good guys.

Yuga dragged me out of bed with a sigh. "Honestly Seisho-sama, you're not a morning person at all!" He tugged on my arm. I let out a low growl from my spot on the floor.

"...Yuga... It's-" I peek at the clock on my nightstand. "Four in the fucking morning. School doesn't start 'til nine." I groaned. "So why the FUCK are you waking me up this early?!" He hummed and let my arm go. It flopped on the floor with a ' _thump_.'

"Mah, mah, it's important you get used to waking up this early!" I groaned again and slowly lifted myself off the floor. "The enemy won't wait while you to take a nice long nap!" I gave him a tired look and hobbled over to my wardrobe. My hand reached for the first article of clothing in sight and I blearily tugged it on. I barely remembered to grab my mask and plop it over my face. Yuga smiled and dragged me to the front entrance. "Now, have a good day Seisho-sama!" He handed me a scroll and promptly kicked me out of the house. I stood outside my house, staring down at the scroll in my hand for a full minute before slowly blinking.

 _'Was I just.... kicked out of my own house?'_ A breeze blew past me. I shivered slightly and shoved the scroll into my inventory. 

"...Man, I wish there was Starbucks in this world..." I muttered as I turned around and shuffled out the compound. 

 _'Well, since I'm apparently not allowed to go back to bed...'_ I growled slightly. _'Might as well walk around the village. See if I can find someplace open at this hour. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll even sell coffee!'_ Nodding to myself, I changed directions and headed towards town.

-

 A smile graced my face as I sleepily peered up at the building's entrance. _'It seems I've found the closest thing to Starbucks!'_ In front of me sat a small tea and coffee shop, its lights practically beaming in the pitch darkness. I happily walked into the shop, not even close to touching the small banner that acted as a doorway. I smiled at the smell of coffee and sweets and sat down at one of the tables.

"Oh my, what a small customer we have!" A woman in a kimono walked towards me with a smile on her face. She was more on the heavier side, with little swirls on each cheek.

_'Must be an Akimichi.'_

"What are you doing up and about at this hour, dearie?" She smiled gently down at me and placed a menu in front of me.

"...Ah, I was kicked out of the house." I picked up the menu. "Something about... Mission training?" I shrugged and glanced over the menu. She grinned and let out a low laugh.

"Oh my! I see, I see!" She grabbed a notebook and pen out of her kimono sash. "Well then, what'll you have, little ninja?" I pouted.

"Mmm... Can I get a small vanilla latte.... and.... four steamed pork buns? Oh, also a large berry hibiscus tea and a small green tea... with a set of dumplings and a set of dangos? Ah, to go please." My masked face looked up at her. She grinned and nodded.

"Well, this sure is a lot for one kid! Are you sure you're not an Akimichi, boy?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, this isn't all for me. Most of it is.... more of a bribery? Or maybe an apology?" I rubbed my chin before shrugging. The waitress hummed and nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll have your order ready in a few minutes!" She grabbed my menu and disappeared into the kitchen. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on top of them. Besides me, there was one other customer, who was seated in the far corner of the room. It was a man, with his hair tied back into a messy dark ponytail. He was leaning back in his chair with closed eyes. I could just barely make out a set of scars on the right side of his face.

 _'Hmm... He kind of looks like Shikamaru...'_ I yawned and closed my eyes. 'I'm too tired for this... Stupid Yuga! He'll pay for this!'

A few minutes later and a bag was set on my table. Drinks followed a few seconds later. I stretched and slowly sat up.

"Here you go, honey!" I blinked the blurriness from my eyes and pulled out the correct change. I handed it to her.

"...Thanks..." I nodded and stood up.

"Of course! You come on back, sugar!" I grabbed all the items and stumbled into the street. 

_'Now then... Where's the Hatake compound?'_

-

 ' _Knock Knock Knock_!' I knocked on the door with one hand while balancing the three drinks and the bag of food with the other. It took a few minutes for someone to open the door (Of course it did, it's four thirty in the goddamn morning!). A head full of white hair poked out of the doorway. Sakumo blinked harshly.

"Umm... Down here." I cleared my throat. His eyes drifted down to my form.

"...Seisho-kun?" He blinked again. "What are you doing here? It's... pretty early to be visiting Kakashi..." He rubbed the side of his head.

"Hehe, yeah... Well.... I got kicked out of my house... I was kind of hoping you'd let me crash here? I brought gifts." I gestured to the food in my grasp. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Uhh... Um, yeah. Come on in..." He opened the door wide enough for me to slip inside. I trotted inside.

 _'Mission successful!'_ I slipped off my shoes and followed him to the kitchen. Sakumo set his and Kakashi's food in the fridge. 

"Ah, thank you very much for letting me in when it's so early!" I bowed. He chuckled.

"No problem. I honestly wasn't sure who it could be at-" He glanced at the clock. "Four thirty in the morning. I'm glad it wasn't a messenger coming to tell me bad news!" He smiled. I nodded.

"Saa, I don't want to keep you up. Go on back to bed, Hatake-san. I'll just stay in the living room and savor my breakfast." I lifted up my bag and coffee. 

"Well then, I'll take you up on your offer." He smiled. "Good night Seisho." He turned and exited the room. I walked into the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch. I took off my mask and sipped my vanilla latte.

 _'Mmmm.... I love me some coffee....'_ The aroma calmed me down and I stared at the wisps of steam floating in the air. _'I don't think I've ever actually had time to just sit down and relax in this life.'_ I took a bite of on of my pork buns. _'I've missed this...'_ I sighed.

"...S-Seisho?" A timid voice whispered from behind me. I turned and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway. He wore grey paw print sweatpants and a blue undershirt. His scarf was wrapped securely around his neck. His hands busied themselves with the hem of his shirt and he looked at my form with hopeful eyes. In short, he was fucking _adorable_.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" I let a small smile slip onto my face as Kakashi made his way over to the couch I was on. 

"Nnn... It's okay... Umm... Why are you here?" He paused. "N-Not that I'm mad about it or anything! I-I was just wondering..." He panicked, thinking he'd offended me. I chuckled.

"Hehe, well, one of the agents woke me up and kicked me out of the house. Thankfully your dad was nice enough to let me stay here for the rest of the morning... Oh, sorry, you look tired." I watched him sway back and forth. "Go to sleep Kakashi. We can talk in the morning." I lightly pushed his away from the couch. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. I gave him a deadpanned look. "Ka-" He crawled onto the couch and curled into my side. I blinked in shock.

 _'Woah. He suddenly got really snuggly....'_ I slowly wrapped an arm around him. _'Why is he- Oh yeah... 'Cause we're soulmates.'_ I peered down at his small form. _'Still... I didn't think he'd get this touchy-feely...'_ Within minutes, Kakashi fell into a deep slumber. I took another sip of my latte. _'Maybe waking up early wasn't such a bad idea...'_

-

A paper ball hit my head and I struggled to not turn around and punch the culprit straight in the throat.

 _'Patience, Seisho. Only nine more months of this. Only nine... Nine....'_ Another ball hit my head. I smashed my fists against the table and stood up. I whirled around and pointed at the kid.

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" The class quieted down and stared at me. "YOU. ME. OUTSIDE. RIGHT NOW!" The culprit, some kid with floppy brown hair and dark brown eyes, smirked and stood up. His four friends chuckled around him.

"Yeah, alright. I've been wanting to beat your pompous ass into the floor anyways!" His squeaky voice replied. I strode past a worried-looking Kakashi to the exit. The random asshole kid strode confidently behind me, and behind him, his friends followed like chicks. (Kakashi and the rest of the crew followed behind them.) I made my way to the courtyard and whipped around. "Heh, there's no teachers to come to your rescue now, little baby!" He rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh no, I should be the one saying that." I cracked my fingers and smirked under my mask. I slid into position. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"S-Seisho! I-I don't think-" Kakashi was cut off by one of the kid's friends grabbing his scarf.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" My glare zeroed in on the hand holding Kakashi.

"Oi, bitch, you better let him go right n-" The first kid cut me off by taking a swing at my head. I effortlessly caught his fist and leveled him with a searing glare. Asuma grabbed the second kid's arm and nodded to me. I nodded back and kicked the first kid in the stomach. He went flying from my grasp and crashed into a tree a few feet away. He didn't get back up.

I turned to the other three kids, who had started an all out brawl against Obito, Kurenai, Genma, and Rin. Asuma and Kakashi fought the other kid. I quickly jumped over to Obito and his blonde haired opponent. I weaved around Obito and punched the blonde kid in the diaphragm. Ignoring the sound and feel of crunching, I leaped over to Kurenai and Rin's opponent. 

I made short work of that kid by grabbing him by the head and slamming him against the ground. I turned to attack Genma and Obito's opponent, but found that the other two kids were defeated. A grin slipped onto my face for a short second before sliding off. I quickly found myself at Kakashi's side. "Kakashi, are you okay?" My eyes roamed his body for any marks. He nodded.

"Yes..." His forehead crinkled. "Seisho... You should know better than to pick fights with our classmates." He scolded me. I awkwardly scratched the side of my head.

"A-ah... Sorry..." I turned to the rest of the crew. "Are you guys okay?" They each nodded. I frowned. "This shouldn't have happened...." I studied each person in my group. "Okay guys, this fight was easy because our opponents were a bunch of children." I ignored the grumbling of disapproval. "I'm the one who started this fight, so I'll take responsibility." I cleared my throat. "Every Saturday and Sunday, I want you all to come train with me at my house."

"E-eh?" Rin shouted in confusion. 

"W-Wait a second! Why are we training?!" Obito questioned. Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and why at your house?" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Like I said, I'm taking responsibility for this fight. You guys are pretty weak-" Asuma puffed up in anger. "But I can fix that. We can talk about this later after school. Let's get out of here before the teachers find us." I pointed a thumb behind me. Everyone (Mostly everyone) grumbled before reluctantly walking past me and back to the classroom. Kakashi lingered behind.

"Seisho? What are you waiting for? ...Let's go..." I grunted. 

"Ahh, you go on ahead Kakashi. I have some... business to take care of..." I glanced over at the bodies scattered around the ground. Kakashi stared at me for a few seconds.

"...Okay. Don't take too long though... I don't want you to.... get in trouble." He turned and trotted inside. I slowly made my way to the kid that was fighting Kakashi and Asuma.

 _'...Just unconscious.'_ I checked both of the kids that fought Kurenai and Rin, and Genma and Obito. They were in the same state. The other two kids though.... My first opponent had broken his back and somehow quickly died. It was probably something internal. The second kid had, as previously noted, had his diaphragm crushed. Certainly a painful death. I grabbed the two bodies and shunshin'd to an isolated area on the outskirts of the village. _'Finally, I can see how this works.'_ A black receiver slipped into my grasp.

It was time to take another step towards my goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!  
> As usual, none of this was planned. It just kind of popped up...  
> Yes, Seisho will be creating his Six Paths of Pain!  
> Also, yes, the man in the tea/coffee shop was Shikaku. Is this foreshadowing? I have no idea. This story might be deeper than I thought.  
> Next Chapter: Gang stuff or something


	13. Timeskips (And it Skips)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a bunch of timeskips.

The first few weeks, I ended up having to find and drag Asuma, Genma, and Obito to my house for training. It involved a lot of whining on their part and ropes and chains on my part. They eventually gave up and started coming over by their own free will.

It took around seven months, but I eventually got their levels up to double what they were before (From around fifteen to thirty)! I count that as a win. Not only did they get stronger, but I did too! I had finally broken past level 35!

**STATS**

**LEVEL 40**

**TAIJUTSU 90**

**DEFENSE 81**

**NINJUTSU 113**

**GENJUTSU 47**

**SPEED 87**

(I had also sadly discovered that the higher your stats were, the harder it was to grind for points in the stat you want.)

Not only that, but Kakashi had certainly gotten a stat boost as well. 

**STATS**

**LEVEL 35**

**TAIJUTSU 70**

**DEFENSE 59**

**NINJUTSU 53**

**GENJUTSU 42**

**SPEED 52**

(I was so proud of him! For sure, he's stronger now than he was in canon.)

At the end of the seven months, however, it seemed that the council finally decided on what to do with Kakashi and me. Which is why, for our last two months, we were dropped into the fourth and final year of the academy. There honestly wasn't anything noteworthy in those two months. Basically just a bunch of nine year olds thinking that us punk five year olds (Yes, we were five now) weren't worth shit. Those nine year olds were swiftly beat into the ground during our sparring lessons.

And so, before I knew it, I stood outside the academy, black hitai-ate tied around my bicep, staring up at a pleased looking Danzou. 

"Seisho, you have done well. I am.... proud of you." I stared up at him with wide unblinking eyes. 

 _'Is he... trying to be more fatherly?'_ I decided I would savor this moment by running up and hugging Danzou around the stomach. Of course, the awkward guy that he is, Danzou sputtered and tried to pry me off of him. I giggled. _'This is probably doing wonders for his public image!'_

"Thank you Papa! I'll never let you down!"

That's how my new life as a real ninja officially started.

-

This was.... unexpected. Well, maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, but I honestly thought that I would be plopped in some team full of prodigies and become the next first response squad- or at least something along that line. Instead, I was placed in an apprenticeship under- you guessed it- Danzou. What did this mean for me? Well for one, I wouldn't be able to hang out with my precious cinnamon bun Kakashi (I was really hoping we'd be placed on the same team), and secondly... I have no idea. Was I going to become a ROOT agent and disappear from the world for seemingly forever? I sure as hell hope not. 

 _'Can he even do that? I mean, I AM the Shimura successor after all...'_ I decided to leave the thinking for another time and focus on the now. I stood in front of Danzou's office desk, waiting for him to tell me my task. He took his time shifting through the papers scattered around his desk. His hand grabbed one from the middle of the pile and lifted it up so he could read it.

"As you've noticed, you have been placed in an apprenticeship under myself. That means you have no teammates." I nodded. "There is a reason for that." 

_'Hmm?'_

"You are too valuable to be placed on just one team. Instead, I will have you focus on assassination." He shuffled some more papers. "However, that's not all you'll be doing."

_'Eehhh? There's more?! Looks like I'll be spreading myself thin...'_

"You'll also be a Squad Assister." I blinked.

_'A what?'_

"What does that entail?" I questioned.

"You'll be assisting other teams on missions of my choosing. Because of your abilities, you will only be assisting on B-rank or higher missions." If I could whistle right now, I would do that. Seriously, B-rank and above?

 _'He must have very high hopes for me.... oh, who am I kidding? Of course he does! I'm his freaking son!'_ Danzou cleared his throat.

"Now then, in order to get this out of the way, today and tomorrow you will be doing five D-rank missions each."

"E-ehhh?" I couldn't stop the shout that escaped my mouth.

He sighed. "In order to take the chunin exams, a genin must do a minimum of ten D-ranks and one C-rank. I will not have you dawdling around on those requirements. It's better to get it all out of the way right now." He grunted. I hummed in agreement.

_'The less time wasted, the better. I don't want to push it all off till the last moment.'_

-

One mission in and I already hated life.

 _'Seriously lady! Carry your own damn groceries!'_ I inwardly cursed the wretched old lady and readjusted the ten bags hanging off my arms. She ignored my internal spire and continued joking with the florist. I glared daggers at both of them.

-

"Alright DICKBAG, I've done nine GODDAMN D-ranks! I'm going to pick my LAST ONE, and you're going to sit there nicely and shut your FUCKING mouth!" My fists banged against the desk in front of me. Danzou's jaw dropped. Not so much as a pin drop could be heard. I reached over and snatched the list of D-ranks from his hands as I glared at him. The papers crinkled loudly through the room as I angrily searched through them. I grabbed the one I wanted and threw the rest on the floor.

Nobody stopped me from marching straight out of the estate.

-

I found myself humming quietly as I leisurely strolled down the street. Two leashes were looped around each of my wrists and all four dogs trotted by my sides. I sighed happily.

 _'I always loved dogs...'_ I paused for a moment to enjoy this peaceful moment. The dogs sniffed the grass around me.

"S...Seisho?" A small voice called. I blinked in surprise and turned around. 

"...Kakashi? What are you doing here?" His small form trotted up to me. 

"A-ah... I just finished.... a... D-rank mission. Umm..." His eyes roamed over the dogs by my sides (I decided that the fact the dogs were nearly as big as me only made them that much more badass). "O-Oh! Sorry! Y-you look busy! I'll just... leave..." He turned to go, but was stopped by me grabbing onto the back of his jacket. 

"What are you saying? Stay with me. I wanted to see you anyways!" I grinned under my mask. He (seemingly) blushed and hid his lower face in his scarf. (I noted that he had changed his look. A comfy looking dark blue hoodie and black sweats, plus his ever-present scarf and mask.) I couldn't resist the sudden urge to snuggle him. I grabbed one of his arms and quickly pulled him into a hug. "Oh my gosh! Kakashi! How are you so damn cute?!" I squeezed him and relished in his embarrassed panicking.

"Eeep! S-S-Seisho! S-Stop that!" He squeaked. "I-I'm not cute!" I puffed up my cheeks.

"You are though! You're so damn cute!" I snuggled him closer. "You're my little cinnamon bun!" I then noticed that I had unintentionally excited the four gigantic dogs. My arms were ripped from Kakashi and I was dragged across the park. "NOOOOO! MY KAKASHI SNUGGLE TIME!!! DAMN YOU!!!!"

My screams faded into the evening sky.

-

After my snuggle time with Kakashi had been ruined, and my D-rank turned in (Danzou was still as white as a sheet), I decided that it was time for more ninjutsu practice. A few months ago, I had found out another rinnegan hack. I had the ability to easily master all five elements. Yes, I know what you're going to say. "Then what was the point of choosing an element if you can just master them all anyways?" My response to that is: I dunno. Probably just choosing which one requires no chakra when I reach two hundred points or some shidazzle like that.

I made my way to the training grounds, covered in grass and dirt, and angrily flipped off anyone who dared to laugh at my appearance.

-

Here it was. Finally, after all those damn D-ranks, I finally got my first C-rank. It was a simple one. Escort a group of musicians to a small town a few days away. The mission shouldn't take more than a week.

"You will not be going alone." Danzou interrupted my inner celebration. "You will be teaming up with two other genin." I whined in agony. 

 _'Whyyyy?! I don't want to paired up with some random brats!!!'_ He ignored my inner turmoil and briefed me on the mission. I was then dismissed to go grab what I thought I needed before going to meet the squad at the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this story is finally starting to get on its feet!  
> (I, for one, have had enough of the academy)  
> I wrote most of this yesterday on my phone at work. Decided to start being more productive, y'know?  
> In other news, last night I had the terrible luck of falling off the bottom rung of a ladder and twisting my ankle... I now have to crawl around my house (lol)  
> Next Chapter: Something about missions. Also, a familiar face makes their appearance!


	14. First C-Rank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seisho is surprised by the familiar-but-not-quite-familiar faces.  
> His first C-rank goes just about how you'd expect.

This was entirely unexpected, but you won't find me complaining. 

After I had grabbed everything needed for the trip, I shunshin'd to the village gate- only to find some unexpected company. You see, my teammates for this mission just happened to be not only my precious teddy bear Kakashi, but also the one and only Maito Gai! _'Oh yeah, I forgot he was a thing... What is he doing here?'_ I jumped down from the rooftop I was standing on and landed next to Kakashi. 

"Hmm, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you here, Kakashi." I greeted, then turned to Gai. "You are?"

"Yo. I'm Maito Gai. You must be our final teammate?" He replied. I was taken aback by his laid-back reply. I nodded my head as I studied him. He wore a long black fishnet shirt with a dark green sleeveless jacket (unzipped) shrugged on over that. His pants were the same color as his jacket with two kunai holsters on each side. Standard black ninja shoes covered his feet.

_'He's so different than canon....'_

"Seisho... I didn't know you'd be joining us...." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in the corners as he looked at me.

"Ah, I had no idea who I would be joining. I'm glad I wasn't teamed with any obnoxious children." I replied while holding back on my urges to continue our previous snuggle session. Gai snorted.

"Yeah, I hear you. You guys might be younger than all us genin, but you're a helluva lot more mature than most of 'em." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Sensei should be back soon with the clients." 

_'Ahh, so now I get to meet the famous Yellow Flash... Wait a second...'_

"Sensei? Are you both on the same team?" I blinked in surprise.

_'Hold up, wasn't Gai on Genma's team? Doesn't that mean he still has a year left before graduation? But he's clearly a genin already....'_

"Un... I never got the ch-chance to.... introduce you to Gai-san.... or S-Sensei...." Kakashi timidly replied. I inwardly gaped.

_'This changes everything! If Minato's teaching Kakashi and Gai, then canon Team Seven has no chance of happening!'_

"...I see." Came my reply. We waited in silence for a few more minutes.

"Sorry guys! We're a little late!" Said a voice from behind me.

"Ah, Sensei! We thought you'd forgotten about us!" Gai airily replied and waved. I turned, expecting to see Minato making his way towards us. 

Sleek, long black hair blew gently in the wind. I choked on my spit.

 _'Th-that's not Minato! What the fuck?!'_ A dash of red sprinkled across the paper-white cheeks of the man. He chuckled in embarrassment and led the group of musicians to the gate.

"Sorry, sorry, we got held up." His golden eyes trained themselves on my small form. "Oh my, you must be the little Shimura heir! I'm Orochimaru. I'll be your Jounin-sensei for this mission!" He smiled. My jaw dropped. Before I could make a total fool of myself, I activated the seal on my mask.

"Nice to meet you, Orochimaru-sensei. I am Shimura Seisho. A pleasure." I did a small bow. He grinned.

"Now then, we should get going! It'll take us about four days to get there!" Orochimaru happily said. I let the group of musicians walk past me and guarded the rear of the group. Kakashi took the right side, Gai took the left, and Orochimaru took lead. As we walked down the dusty trail, I took the time to study our clients.

The first was a tall and broad brunette man. His large beard and mustache were neatly groomed and if you looked hard enough, you could see dark beady eyes under his thick eyebrows. 

Behind him walked two petite ladies. One was blonde, while the other was a ravenette. The blonde had pretty light brown eyes (I ignored the fact that they were the same shade as my mother's), and the others were a deep blue. They talked quietly together and giggled behind their hands.

Walking behind them was a stick of a man with a mop of sandy blonde hair and grass green eyes. Freckles dotted his cheeks and nose. He seemed to be carrying a large bag, and was constant wringing his hands together.

I walked quietly behind them, barely even the scuffle of my feet could be heard.

"Oh my, did you hear about Tsugi-chan? It seems she's gotten married!" The woman with black hair said.

"No way! Who's the poor sap?" The blonde replied while widening her eyes.

"Ah, some brute of a man. I heard he's actually a missing nin from Kiri!" She gossiped back. The blonde woman's jaw dropped.

"No! Is it true?" Her delicate fingers covered her mouth and she leaned to whisper in the other woman's ear. "Well, I suppose only a missing nin from that place could keep her in line! Did you hear about-" I blocked out their gossip and let my eyes wander through the trees.

 _'It may seem peaceful right now, but I won't let that fool me. This is a time of war. There could be enemies hiding anywhere.'_ I thought back to Naruto's first C-rank and hoped my mission wouldn't turn out that way. 

(A small part of me hoped it did.)

-

I took second watch shift that night. The stars twinkled prettily above us and I thought about how pretty the night sky was without all the exhaust fumes and toxins in the air. I didn't miss my last life at all.

My legs lazily swung below me as I sat on a tree branch overlooking our small makeshift camp. If my mask wasn't activated, I would probably be humming right about now.

 _'Or maybe not. Y'know, wars 'n whatnot.'_ A squirrel ran up a tree a few meters away. The distant hoot of an owl reached my ears. _'Ah, the music of midnight...'_ I snorted and looked towards the three tents housing the musicians. _'Ugh, I want a bag of chips...'_

-

 _'Ah yes, so we meet again, night shift.'_ The second day had gone much like the first. Nothing happened. _'This is boooring!'_ My leg stretched itself out on the branch and my back made itself comfortable against the bark behind me. I stared into the darkness in the forest. My fingers absentmindedly picked the bark as I stared at a squirrel in another tree. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. 

 _'This seems awfully familiar...'_ My eyes sharpened and I looked at the squirrel more closely. It seemed to.... stare down at the camp. _'Aw hell no!'_ I stood up as naturally as I could and pretended to stretch and yawn. With one hand, I sent a small gust of wind towards the teams tents to warn them of the enemies. When my arms came down, I slipped a black receiver into each hand. They were successfully hidden under the sleeves of my haori. I then threw one in the direction of the owl and rocketed myself towards the squirrel. 

CLANG!

A kunai blocked my weapon and the genjutsu surrounding the man shimmered away. His face pulled down into a scowl. "Damn kid..." He growled. I flipped away from his fist and landed gently on the ground. The man jumped down after me. A streak of green appeared and kicked him in the side. "Ggh!" Gai landed next to me.

"Oh man, I was hoping this mission wouldn't be too bothersome. How annoying." He said.

"Yeah, well, I guess we can't all be that lucky." I replied and jumped towards the man. He dodged my fist aimed towards his head and swung a kunai at my side. I smirked as I maneuvered around his arm. My hidden blades popped out of their hiding places and I harshly swung down on his arm. A deep gash was made and he jumped backwards. The man was cut off by Gai's fierce kick to his ribs and was sent flying into a tree. I rushed at his momentarily stunned body and threw all my weight behind a kick to his head.

CRACK!

I glared down at the downed body. "Gai, go make sure the clients are safe. I can take it from here." He nodded and jumped back towards camp. Kneeling down, I searched the dead body. 

 _'Kunai... Shuriken... Storage seals...'_ I looted what seemed useful. I unzipped his thick fur coat and something shiny caught my eye. It was his hitai-ate, tied around his neck. The symbol showed he was from Kiri, but there was a large slash across it. I briefly thought back to the conversation I had overheard yesterday. _'A missing nin from Kiri, huh? This is suspicious.'_ I pocketed the object and materialized a few black receivers. _'Waste not, want not!'_

-

 "Is everyone okay?" I dropped into the clearing. Orochimaru turned to me.

"Yes. Are you alright? Gai-kun told me you fought against a tough looking enemy. Did you get hurt anywhere?" He worriedly walked over and started looking me over.

"Ah, I'm fine." I looked over to a man tied up on the floor. "You managed to get yours?"

"Yeah... We're going to in....interrogate him when he wakes up." Kakashi replied as he made his way over. Orochimaru smiled down at us and turned to the hostage. "A-Are you sure you're okay?" He grabbed one of my hands and examined it for injuries. He looked slightly upset when he saw the flakes of blood covering both my hands.

_'Whoops....'_

"Seisho! Y-You're covered in blood!" Kakashi whisper-shouted. He grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to drag me to our tent.

"Kakashi, I'm fine. This isn't my blood." He paused for a second, then sat me down on a log outside the tent. He pulled out a flask and poured some water onto my outstretched hands. He gently scrubbed my hands free of the red liquid. I watched his hands gently rub mine in silence. 

"...I was worried." He whispered. I blinked and looked to his face. His eyes looked slightly watery. My features softened.

"Kakashi..." I reached out and pulled him against me. He sniffled quietly. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about me. I'm strong." I lifted my mask up just enough so he could see my face. I grinned. "I mean, I pretty much took him out by myself!" I took on a thoughtful look. "Well, mostly. Gai jumped in with a sick kick!" My cheeks puffed out. "I could've taken him alone though..." Kakashi stared into my eyes.

"Ah... I-I know you're strong. I-It's just...." He rested his forehead against my temple. "You're... _You're my soulmate._ " He whispered. "I can't help but... _worry_ sometimes....I-" He took a shaky breath. "I don't know what I would do... If you were hurt." I frowned and cupped the back of his head.

 _'I didn't realize he was this attached to me...'_ I sighed deeply. A thought suddenly came to mind.

"Hey, Kakashi." I started. "When we get back to Konoha, I want to give you a present." He pulled away slightly and blinked in confusion.

"...E-Eh?" I grinned.

"I'm sure you'll like it!"

-

"Oi, I know you're awake. Stop wasting my time and open your damn eyes." I kicked our hostage in the leg. His eyes snapped open and he leered down at me. I silently growled at the fact that even when he was sitting on the floor he still towered over me.

"What's a brat like you doing watching over a prisoner?" This time I let the growl slip out.

"Hah? Shut the fuck up and tell me why you assholes decided to follow us!" I pointed a kunai at his throat. He smirked.

"You think you're tough shit? I could squash your head in the palm of my hand!" Seconds away from blowing a fuse and bashing his dumb face in, I channeled some chakra to the seal in my mask. My body immediately loosened up. I stared impassively up at him and sent a gust of wind to alert Orochimaru of the prisoner's awakening. "What, did you lose your nerve? Heh, dumb kid, pretending to be a ninja. You'd be slaughtered before you could blink!" He bared his teeth and let out a roar of laughter. Orochimaru appeared behind me.

"Good job Seisho-kun. I'll take it from here." He ruffled my hair as he walked forwards. I bowed and shunshin'd to mine and Kakashi's tent.

_'I need a nap.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just as surprised as you at these turns of events.   
> Who expected Orochimaru to take Minato's place? Not me.  
> Next Chapter: C-rank stuff. Is it the curse of Team Seven?


	15. Going Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the rouge Kiri nin.

The next day we found ourselves one hostage down. No, he didn't run away. Orochimaru felt that he had gotten all the information that he could get and promptly offed the guy. I mourned the loss of testing out my Naraka Path (The one that interrogates people and rips out their tongue if they lie). I suppose I'll have to wait for another opportunity. 

We were once again walking along a dirt road, protecting the group of musicians, in the same positions we were in before. My eyes stared at the sandy blonde man as he seemed to jump or twitch at every noise. 

 _'He knows something.'_ My eyes narrowed. _'If he wasn't one of our clients, he would be my first test subject for my shiny new Naraka Path....'_ I huffed quietly and studied the other three clients. The two women seemed paler than usual, and kept their gossip down to small whispers. The man, however, seemed to be completely unaffected. _'What does a bunch of rogue Kiri nin want with a few musicians anyways?'_ A leaf fluttered past me. _'Are they even musicians in the first place? This is just getting annoying.'_ My eyes drifted towards Kakashi. He seemed to be on high alert, scanning the trees with narrowed eyes. Gai seemed to be doing much the same, albeit in a more laid-back manner. _'One more day. Then we can go back to the village where I won't have to think about this dumb mission ever again!'_ The sounds of our clients shuffling feet grated on my nerves and I once again thanked whatever supreme beings were out there that I had this glorious mask to stop me from chopping off the clients legs. _'Damn civilian pace is slower than a hundred year old tortoise!'_

-

The sounds of crunching leaves snapped me awake. I shifted my eyes to stare at the side of our tent where an unfamiliar shadow resided. _'Looks like we got company.'_ I glanced at Kakashi's figure, seeing him staring at the same shadow. The silhouette slowly crept it's way past our tent and towards the direction I remembered Orochimaru and Gai's tent was. I slowly inched my way out of my sleeping bag and adjusted my hidden blades (A ninja is always prepared for battle!). I gestured for Kakashi to stay behind me as I peeked out at the figure. My eyes sharpened as I took in the mysterious figure. A tall skinny man with sandy blonde hair crept towards the tent, kunai in hand. _'Well, not so mysterious anymore. I KNEW that bastard was shady!'_

Staying low to the ground, I silently crawled towards the fake musician while signing to Kakashi to go check on the other maybe-not musicians. Some gravel crunched under the blonde man's foot and he froze. _'There's no way Orochimaru isn't awake. Also, where the hell is Gai? Isn't it his shift right now?'_ I pushed down the urge to scan the surroundings and instead took this as my chance to pounce. I leapt forward onto his back. My left hand shot around and covered his mouth while my right held one of my blades against his throat. My legs wrapped around his upper arms and squeezed them to his sides.

He let out a squeal of panic as he flailed to get me off of him. I stayed firmly attached and growled into his ear. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His body trembled and the kunai he was holding fell to the ground. He whimpered, but said nothing. The tent flapped open and Orochimaru snaked out. His eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the man in my grasp.

Kakashi appeared beside me with his tanto drawn. "The other clients are all asleep. It appears he is acting on his own." He reported. I grunted and inwardly marveled at the fact that his shy demeanour had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Good work Kakashi-kun, Seisho-kun." The snake sannin praised. I grunted and dropped to the floor, keeping my blade pressed not-so-gently to the man's spinal cord. "Now then... I think it's time we have a little chat, Tesha-san." Orochimaru's eyes held a deadly glint to them and his mouth pulled into a pointed smirk. "Kakashi-kun, watch over the camp with Gai-kun. Seisho-kun, come with me."

 _'That's more like the Orochimaru from canon! I guess their personalities aren't completely wiped.'_ I pushed the man to start walking and we followed the sannin into the forest. We walked for a few minutes in complete silence, save for the man's (Tesha?) quiet whimpering. We stopped under one of the many trees around us. I took that as my queue to bring the man to his knees and hold his hands behind his back, making it crystal clear that this may very well be his last night alive. He was at our mercy. Orochimaru's golden eyes glared down at the man's crumpled form.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tesha shivered and shook. "I-I had no choice!" 

"No choice?" The snake sannin slowly walked up to him. "Who hired you?" He crouched down and stared straight into Tesha's eyes. Tesha seemed to shake even harder and the sound of sobs pierced the air.

"I wasn't... Nobody hired me!" I glared at the back of his head and tightened my grip on his wrists. He wriggled and seemed to realize his mistake. "N-Nobody hired me... B-But I was forced to do it! I h-had no choice!" He seemed to be on the point of hyperventilating. "They... They took my sister!" He sobbed out. Orochimaru's eyes seemed to further narrow, making him look even more like the animal he was signed to.

"Who did?"

"The Kiri nin!" Tesha bit out. I tensed. "W-well.... They're rouge Kiri nin."

"...The men from yesterday?" Sensei questioned.

"A-Ah... They're from the same group. They were probably.... sent to make sure I did my side of the bargain." He whimpered again.

"To kill us?" I questioned. Tesha quickly shook his head.

"No!" He paused for a second. "Well... N-Not all of you." 

"Who was your target?" Orochimaru's mouth pulled into a straight line.

"Ah... Originally, it was just you." Tesha inclined his head towards Orochimaru. "B-But then... On our first day, they found out who the rest of the team would be.... So they told me that... If I killed the Shimura heir and the Hatake heir as well, they would let my sister go." I ignored his sobbing as my insides turned to ice.

 _'...So they're after Kakashi?'_ My grip tightened around Tesha's wrists and he let out a loud whimper. _'They'll have to go through me first.'_

"Seisho-kun." Orochimaru's voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You may go back to the camp." I nodded and let go of the blonde man, shunshining away soon after.

-

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi jerked and whirled around.

"S-Seisho! You startled me!" I grinned under my mask and ruffled his hair. Kakashi's body untensed at my touch.

"Sorry, sorry. Is everything alright over here? How is Gai?" I questioned as I gently pet his head. 

"Ah... Gai is fine... Th-The clients are... still asleep." His eyes fell into a half-lidded state and he leaned into my hand

"That's good." My eyes traveled around the camp. "Go on back to sleep, Kakashi." He sleepily nodded and made his way back to our shared tent. I went to Gai, who was sitting lazily on a log by the fire. "I'll take over from here. Go get some sleep." I jerked my thumb in the direction of the tents.

"Sure thing." 

-

 _'Now that everyone's asleep, I want to test this out.'_ I briefly thought back to the academy, when I had killed the two kids and used their bodies for the Six Paths. After I had inserted the black receivers into their bodies, I had unlocked the final locked menu line. _' **Summon**.' _

A screen popped up, and three pictures appeared. The pictures showed the faces of my victims, and below the pictures told which path they were. The first picture was a small boy with stringy brown hair that hung to his shoulders and a pair of red rinnegan. Underneath the picture sat the words **PRETA PATH**. The second picture was another small boy. He has messy short blonde hair and (of course) the same eyes as me. He was labeled **NARAKA PATH**. The final picture was of the man I had killed the day before. He was labeled **ASURA PATH**. I took a second to stare at the pictures, then selected all three. I placed my hand on the ground.

"Summon." Three puffs of smoke (And a small drain on my chakra reserves) announced the appearance of the three paths. Three small screens appeared to my left. In each screen sat me in the middle, although they each seemed to be from a slightly different angle.

 _'So this is the "Shared Vision" they were talking about. Not what I was expecting.'_ I looked over each path. _'Although... It's probably only this way because of my video game mechanics. It's probably different for Nagato.'_ I nodded to myself and sent the Paths to scout around. _'It would be annoying if there were more enemies hiding around.'_ I thought back to what Tesha said.

_'I'm not strong enough. I need to be stronger.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, it's so short!  
> Sorry about the long wait then dropping this sad thing. After posting the last chapter, I had a sudden realization.  
> "Oh crap, this means I actually have to write a real mission!" I am terrible at planning, and spent most of my time at work trying to come up with some actual plot. I still have no idea where this mission is heading, but I came up with some great ideas for when Seisho gets older :D  
> Next Chapter: I have no idea. Hopefully the end of the mission


End file.
